Harry Son of Merlin
by apple2011
Summary: With Daniel Potter declared the BWL Harry slips into a life of neglect and abuse at the hands of his supposed parents. Then one day he finds out the truth, he is the son of Merlin and Morgana and and a great destiny ahead. Taken to be raised with his true twin, Harry Le Fay will learn all magic, and how will he deal with Hogwarts and meeting the family who abused him for so long
1. Chapter 1

Harry Le Fay: Prologue

Darkness falls

1200 AD

A woman with long black hair was hunched over a cradle, she was slender and had glowing green eyes, her face was soft but kind and she smiled as her two young babies slept peacefully

"Night Mellissa, Night Harry" she whispered softly standing up, she moved elegantly down stairs where a man sat reading a book, he was thin but had slight muscle concealed beneath his robes and a goofy looking face which could morph into a serious look, his hands drummed the sides of the book but he put it down as she approached, his hair was short and brown which was in contrast to his wife's jet black

"Are they asleep?" he asked her with a smile

"Of course" she said seductively, he shook his head

"Morgana we just had twins are you trying to make a third?" he asked slyly,

"Merlin It's just so boring, it's been two hundred years since Camelot and I need something to do" she whined, Merlin leapt up and pulled the woman to him, her lips melted to his when they heard a rustle in the dark. They sprang apart

"Animal?" Morgana suggested

"No, there's more than one and..." he began as the door exploded open, a young man walked into the room. He had curly black hair and an evil smirk that linked with glowering red eyes

"Modred" Merlin growled raising his hand

Meanwhile 

A madman sprinted through the woods, he was well muscled with a mop of messy black hair, dark glasses practically fell of his nose and he moved, tightly woven blue and silver robes clung to his form and on his belt one could see a wide variety of sharp daggers. This man was Henry Bassafrey an ancient vampire, his teeth were fangs and his hands morphed into claws as he gained speed, sweat gathered on his forehead as his legs carried him closer and closer to his destination, then he stopped in horror. He stood on tall hill overlooking small wooden cottage it was handmade and carved with expertise, this was the home of Merlin and Morgana two of his closest friends but all he saw was Merlin duelling with a familiar face

"Modred" he hissed with venom "when I get my hands on that..." Then he saw other armoured men trying to get past a magical barricade stationed at the door, Henry made wasted no time speeding towards the men as he sensed more and more approaching

"Where the hell did Modred get the French army?" he cursed loudly enough as two knights spotted him, he moved as a blur using his claws to stab into the first and sending the other flying with a spell of Latin magic, more and more of the soldiers were noticing now and he soon found himself surrounded

"Leave" he commanded, one solider lunged with his sword, Henry simply sidestepped and grabbed the sword and sliced his head off in a single move, the knights had no intention of moving. Then he heard a cry, Merlin was clutching his shoulder in pain, Henry could only watch as he saw the sickly green spell fly from Modred's outstretched hand, the light collided with his friend and Henry knew he was already dead

"NO" he shouted, the soldiers were also amazed and some began to laugh

"_Scindete lacerandum occidere_" Henry bellowed, Modred looked at him in shock as his men were reduced to a bloody mess, seeing he was outmatched without his army he vanished,

"NOOO!" Morgana shrilled from the cottage, the barrier had broken when Merlin died. A despreate Henry dived into the cottage to see three soilders with no helmet with a sick grin

"We all want a turn so don't hurt her to much" one jeered, then he saw Henry with his hand outstretched, he began to plead as Henry hissed

"_Secare_" instantly the man's head fell of his body and the remaining knights ran in terror, Henry however heard a high cold laugh, he rushed upstairs in time to see a jagged knife slice into Morgana's throat, blood gushed from her wound as the man looked to Henry

"_ignis" _was the last the man saw before his body erupted in flame. Morgana had tears pouring down her face as she crawled closer to the cradle, the children were in tears now as Henry walked in

"Henry" she gasped both surprised and relived,

"I'll heal you" he said immediately to his long time friend, she shook her head

"No Henry... please don't" she begged

"Why?" he asked her

"Merlin is dead, I can't live without him and what mother will I be" she gasped as pain wracked her body, Henry sunk to his knees and hoisted the woman closer to him

"I am hunted by all, wanted by so many and Modred is only one of the many who want my children, I beg you keep them safe" she continued "promise me you will keep them safe". Her voice was hoarse and desperate

"I swear Morgana" he told her comfortingly, she lay back into him, the crying increased but Henry had eyes only for Morgana

"Thank you, Thank you... I hope we meet again one day" she whispered as her body began to stop writhing

"Tell Mellissa and Harry I love them, don't let them forget" she begged as her eyes shut for the last time, Henry had a tear falling down his face as he gently placed his friend down and moved towards the cradle

"Shhhh" he said gently allowing the children to look at this new face, Henry sighed. Where would be safe for them: magic was outlawed yet again and he did'nt want to force them on Hogwarts, Modred would certainly attack to get his hands on then and he would be around...

"Hang on, there is a place I can send them" he worked out, he smiled softly

"We won't see each other for a while you two, but I will find you" he vowed, he softly raised his palm

"Goodbye Melissa" he whispered as his hand hovered over her

" _nunc hoc ubi longius frangendi finem usque ad annum" _he chanted, a green orb surrounded the girl who made a slight emotionless noise before vanishing with a flash, now his hand hovered over the boy

"Goodbye Harry" he said softly

_" nunc hoc ubi longius frangendi finem usque ad annum" _he said again as the boy vanished

"Harry and Melissa Le Fay, we will meet again" he declared turning away, with a wave of his hand the body of Morgana was healed to perfection and he placed it beside Merlin's

"_ ignis" _he stuttered as flame covered their bodies like a blanket, slowly it worked through their bodies until there was nothing by ash, he magically threw the ashes into the forest

"Goodbye my friends" he announced "I will find your children and I will get them back, I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner then maybe..." his voice trailed off into sobs as the realization they were dead sunk in

"Goodbye" he said one last time before speeding off into the night, a warm feeling briefly touched his soul and the vampire knew the two had found each other in the afterlife

"Say Hello the Arthur for me" he spoke to open air as their spirits left the earth.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Le Fay: Chapter One

Lost and Found

Albus Dumbledore wasn't surprised easily, he could walk into a death eater ambush and not blink, find a baby dragon under his desk and walk into a room full of chamber pots, however what did surprise him happened to be a small basket in the middle of the great hall. It was the summer so no student could of left it and the wards would have alerted him if anyone entered the room so how did a baby in a basket appear in the most secure place in Britain. He gazed down at the sleeping child

"Now who do you belong to?" he wondered aloud as it fidgeted in its sleep, it was obviously a boy but who it belonged to and how it got here was a mystery, all he remembered was seeing a flash of green from the hall and then seeing the baby. He gently picked up the basket as a yawning woman entered the hall in a dark green gown

"Albus what are you doing up?" she asked with a yawn before spotting what he was carrying

"How did a baby get here?" she asked curiously, she inspected the child

"I have no idea Minerva" Dumbledore replied honestly

"Well what are we going to do with him?" Minerva asked more awake now

"I'll leave him with someone and try to track down his family" Dumbledore decided

"Do you want me to?" Minerva asked

"No, I won't disrupt your teaching duties, however I'll think of something" Dumbledore promised hurrying off to his office.

"Now where can I put you, Molly already has enough kids, Frank and Alice are aurrors so no... perhaps Sirius... no I know" Dumbledore announced triumphantly, he threw and handful of floo powder into the fireplace

"Lily, James can I have a word" he called out

Six months later

"No signs?" asked a pregnant Llly Potter as she sat facing Dumbledore, James sat next to her

"None at all, it seems young Harry's parents are gone" he told them,

"So what can we do, no offence we don't want another child and we will have Daniel soon" James began hesitantly

"I am sure you can raise two and I will offer any support, this child might be very important soon and we can't let a death eater grab it" Dumbledore answered knowing the two would be good parents

"I suppose we could" Lily agreed, Dumbledore beamed at them

"Good, good if you need anything just ask and who knows the boy's parents might turn up any day now" he told them brightly

One year later

Lord Voldemort walked like a shadow through Godrics hollow, a boy looked at him in awe but ran quickly away at the sight of his face

"My last Hocrux will be here" Voldemort said to himself as he broke the charm protecting the house, Wormtail had proven most useful and would be rewarded when he returned from his mission. His saw Lily and James playing with their child and a sick grin spread across his face, his wand moved in a blur forcing the door of its hinges

"It's him" James said wand in hand, Lily ran upstairs with the child while James fired a number of curses at the dark lord.

"Pathetic, you are not worth my time" Voldemort sneered, a blue spell leapt from his wand smashing into the man and knocking him out instantly, Lily Potter was on the stairs ready to help her husband but another spell knocked her down.

"Mudblood" he hissed kicking her sleeping form as he glided up the stairs, he heard a faint crying and walked towards the only room that was open then he recoiled. There were two children in front of him, , one was looking at him with interest while the other sobbed into his pillow, he raised his wand to aim it at the child, the killing curse escaped from his lips and was accompanied by a jet of green light the it stopped. The chid held out a hand and the spell froze in mid air, with a twist of its tiny wrist the spell turned around, before he could react Voldemort was impaled by his own spell and his soul was forced from his body. He felt weak and fearful as the second child was impacted with the power of his dying body and saw the first looking at him dead on

"What are you?" he asked before swooping away. A moment later Dumbledore and six order members charged through the door, the old man scanned Harry and Daniel for damage and held up the scared boy, it was obviously dark and he knew only death could have caused it.

"May I present the boy who lived" he announced shocked

Six years later

"Get out!" Lily shouted smacking her adopted son over the head, the boy in question had just picked up a glass of water intended for Daniel  
"You get yourself a drink, not take anything" she screamed at the boy, once he would have cried at his mother speaking like this but now he knew it was inevitable. Ever since they had a taste of fame he was immediately forgotten and left to fend for himself while his brother simply lapped up the attention. They never physically hurt him until last year when he tripped over his brother and James decided to teach him a lesson, his supposed father had never really liked him and when he was four his godfather Remus gave him a gift which James burnt immediately. Though he loved to tell how proud he was that Harry wasn't his real son and how he wished someone would take him away, Lily began agreeing with him after she published her first book about how she suffered as being known as the mother of the chosen one. However something was different, he was angry at her as she screamed abuse for something so trivial it wasn't even funny, then he felt a tug inside him. Like a power had been awoken inside him and he saw Lily Potter fly across the room and smash into the dining table, his brother swore from the living room and James rushed to help his wife, Harry took one look at the family and with tears of shock from what he had done he ran upstairs to his room, it was the smallest but was dotted with tattered book he had been lent by his uncle Albus and stolen from his parents, once they had cared by after Daniel's second birthday that began to vanish and every year they had a huge celebration where he was left alone as not to spoil the arrogant boys fun.

"What did you do?" came his brother voice, Harry glared at him as the boy sneered at him, he was short and had clumps of fat sticking to his body, his face was embedded with arrogance and stupidity while his meaty fists were clenched, his brownish hair left a small gap to expose his line shaped scar to show everyone who he was

"Nothing to do with you" Harry growled angrily, he felt the same power inside him again and Daniel looked at him in terror as a golden light covered his eyes, he screamed downstairs about Harry was a dark wizard, Harry took breaths and felt the anger dim slightly however he didn't know someone else had felt his magic also.

Meanwhile 

Henry Bassafrey sat in an armchair, he was sitting in a grand living room with furniture from all eras and places, a girl giggled in another room and he smiled shaking his head

"Two years since I found you Mellissa" he muttered quietly, he had finally located the girl in an orphanage where three much older kids decided to pick on her, what they didn't expect was to be chased by a thirty foot Basilisk made of fire, Henry detected the magic immediately and arrived in time to wipe the memories of the police and orphans, he had explained enough to the girl and had begun training her a year ago, she showed excellent aptitude to magic and showed proficiency for potions and alchemy, then he felt something attack his mind.

"What the!" he muttered as he felt the power of ancient magic "I found him" . Henry was ecstatic, he had searched for so long for Harry and finally he had a chance, he flicked his hand. A man walked up to him and bowed deeply, Henry unveiled the hood to expose a skull, bones could be seen sticking out through his clothes and Henry knew it was enchanted to serve him and he preferred them to house elves, it wasn't cruel and they never disobeyed unless they needed to.

"Get the car please" Henry instructed before another skeleton servant approached

"Look after Mellissa I'm going on a trip" he whispered more to himself, he stood up and stretched

"It's been nearly a thousand years Harry but I'm coming" he proclaimed looking up

"I'm coming"


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Son of Merlin: Chapter 3

The unexpected guest

Harry Potter started glumly from his window, it had been two days since he had flung his mother in a fit of rage and he had not seen his family since then. Bread and Water were passed under his door which remained rigidly locked, they had said nothing to him except inane threats to send him to his aunts or an orphanage. He had hoped they would calm down seeing as it was purely an accident but he didn't think there was any chance of him being let out before his brothers birthday. Then his eye paused on a black car, it was long and sleek and moved slowly, the windows were tinted but Harry sensed that someone of interest was inside, then the car stopped. It parked a few meters from the Potter Manor which had been brought with the amount of money that James and Lily accumulated from their celebrity lifestyle, then the door opened. A young man with a mop of messy black hair stepped into the open air, he was well built and wore shining blue and silver robes that flashed as he moved, his eyes were concealed by a pair of dark glasses that rested gently on his face, he waved his hand and the car door slammed shut. He took one look at the manor and nodded to himself, slowly he began to stroll leisurely towards the front door, his smart black shoes made a low tapping sound as he walked and he paused briefly before knocking on the door

"Who on earth could that be?" asked a voice, Harry smirked obviously Ron was with Daniel in the garden and Lily and herself were chatting to each other about what their children would be doing, he had only met the woman once and she had been shocked to find the Potter's had another child.

"No idea" James remarked, Harry heard his footsteps grow as he approached the front door, a dull creak filled the house as he opened it

"Sorry no interviews" James said bluntly but paused, Harry knew the robes were made from Acromantula silk and that was a sign of wealth, James would never shoo away a wealthy man here to see his son

"Apologies for the intrusion but I am here to meet you son" came the man's voice, it was clam and polite

"And you are?" James asked,

"My name is Henry Bassafrey" came the man's impassive reply.

"Nice to meet you, I think my son is busy but you can meet him later" James told the man welcomingly, Harry could hear hope in his voice. It was no secret to him that James's job as a teacher didn't pay the bills for this house and he relied on wealthy friends who lent him the money, Harry sighed knowing James would find some way to worm his way into this man bank account,

"My wife Lilly" James introduced, Henry shook her hand with a smile

"Very nice to meet you" he greeted

"And I'm Molly Weasley" the second woman told him as she to shook his hand

"Charmed" Henry complimented.

"Tea?" Lily asked, Henry raised his hand

"Allow me" he instructed, James and Lily stated at the man for a moment but looked shocked as he muttered

"_Aqua coque crustulam_" the moment the words left his lips a tray of cakes and a kettle appeared on the table, Henry took a cake and served tea to the women.

"So how long has he been with you?" Henry asked warmly biting into a iced ring

"Since he was born" Lily replied confused, Henry studied her for a moment and laughed softly as he recognised her

"No I mean..." he began as two boys waltzed into the kitchen

"Mum were hungry" the dark haired one ordered, Lily got up at once

"Of course sweet heart" she obeyed rushing off to the kitchen,

"For the love of god tell me that's not Harry" Henry pleaded disgusted with this child's attitude

"Harry?" Molly queried "oh no that's Daniel" . She shook her head having obviously forgotten about the Potter's other son

"Oh good you know him" Henry said relived "where is he?". Molly looked puzzled

"Upstairs probably" she relayed eventually giving the question much thought

"Who are you!" came an unpleasant voice

"That's Mr. Bassafrey darling he's come here to meet you" Lily announced from the kitchen, Henry snorted slightly

"You gonna give us money?" the boy half asked half ordered

"No!" Henry replied icily,

"Well I want you to and I'm the boy who lived" Daniel told him thinking his title would get him anything

"Well I'm six thousand years old and was a good personal friend of Merlin so don't try that status rubbish around me" Henry retorted,

"What?" James asked gruffly, Henry sighed

"I happen to be a rare form of pure vampire, something of which gives me immortally" he told the man

"A vampire!" Molly shrieked as Daniel jumped back behind Ron

"Pure, so there is little chance of me eating you" Henry smirked at seeing their expressions

"Well now you met him..." James announced worriedly anxious for the man to leave

"No I did not" Henry spoke sharply, he knew something was wrong "I am here to see Harry"

"Let me unlock his door" Lily whispered, Henry's vampire senses picked it up  
"Why would it be locked?" he asked calmer now

"He..." James began thinking of an excuse

"Threw Lily across the room?" Henry suggested seeing the scratched walls and missing ornament, James's eyes widened

"Used a magic you do not understand?" he continued rising to his feet, James's hand twitched towards his wand, the vampire however acted first. With palms raised at James he bellowed

"_mentem invadere ostende mihi omnes_" a red light flashed over his eyes and a blue on James, he cried out as Henry was exposed to all his memories and all his secrets.

"Harry downstairs" he heard Lily shout coldly from upstairs, his distraction allowed James to draw his wand. A red light soared towards him which he ducked allowing it to instead hit Molly, before James could cast again Henry hissed

"_emove__o__"_. A blue light flashed on the man's wand before it rocketed out of his hand and into Henry's, Daniel and Ron were whimpering in the kitchen as Harry was pushed into the door. Lily looked ready to say something but Henry cut her off

"HOW DARE YOU" he roared "YOU DARE ABUSE HIM" he shook in rage as the woman went for her wand,

"IF HIS MOTHER WAS HERE SHE WOULD TEAR THE ENTRAILS FROM YOUR BODY AND STRANGLE YOU WITH THEM" he continued in rage

"We don't know who his mother is" Lily spat wand pointing at the enraged man

"_ emoveo" _he said again catching the woman's wand, Harry looked a mixture of frightened at awed at his power, then Henry smiled darkly

"His mother was someone you might have heard of, whose ghost supposedly haunts the light... Morgana Le Fay" he hissed softly "when she died she sent her children to the future to escape a dark wizard". Lily snorted

"It's true and you know it" he told her, he quickly entered her mind and showed her the memories of his power and created some of a spirit lurking in the manor, she looked horrified.

"Goodbye Potters, I hope we never meet again" he spat,

"Harry would you like to come with me?" he asked kindly switching his mood in front of the seven year old

"Really?" Harry asked hopefully

"You what!" James roared "we gave you a home, food..."

"_Attono" _a bored Henry said, James fell to the floor unconscious

"Take my hand Harry" Henry instructed as the boy's small hand was enveloped in the vampire's

"Fine go with the vampire, but we don't want you back!" Lily snarled but her recoiled as Henry exposed his fangs

"He won't be" he said simply "and if I see you again, I will ensure you will feel all the pain you ever caused Harry". His eyes were black now and Lily shrunk a little

"Come on Harry" Henry said gently opening the door with a wave, Lily looked ready to say something when Daniel stepped up

"Good we don't want him" he shouted thinking he was safe, Henry led Harry into the car and put his seatbelt on

" _baceolus" _he cursed as a orange light sped towards the boy, it hit but nothing happened

"You were too stupid already" Henry decided, Harry took one last look at his brother who was screaming in rage he was being ignored, then he turned away as the car began to move. He never looked back.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Son of Merlin: Chapter 3

Mellissa 

Harry sat in the car excitedly, it was spacious and a small chest of drinks sat across from his seat, he sat in a black leather chair and watched a strange beetle hide on one of the seats as the unseen driver slowly manoeuvred the roads, Henry sat across from him looking apologetic

"Butterbeer?" he offered levitating a glass and pushing it towards him, Harry took a sip and decided he liked it immensely

"I would have collected you two days ago but my tracker was disrupted by some terrible charm work, though I should be apologising for not picking you up seven years ago" Henry proclaimed sadly

"Why did you want to pick me up, I'm not the boy who lived" Harry said meekly worried the man would turn back after hearing this

"Pathetic" Henry spoke to himself "A child corrupted by greed and arrogance while a poor boy like you is left to fend for himself, if your mother was here…" he paused and shuddered at imagining what Morgana would do

"You know my mum?" Harry asked in awe, Henry nodded

"Yes I did, before she died she asked me to find you and I spent all this time waiting for a sign, a trace anything" He informed the boy sadly

"Who was she?" Harry asked eagerly

"Morgana Le Fay" Henry said solemnly, Harry looked shocked

"You were serious?" Harry questioned

"Yes and after her few years of evil and plotting she turned to the light, she was the nicest most caring witch I ever knew, Merlin spent so many years hating her he forgot the line between love and hate is thin and after she turned good around one year later they married" Henry explained "then a hundred years later, they had a philosophers stone… but anyway you and Mellissa were born and she was ecstatic, I chose then to go my annual five year tour but halfway through in France I heard rumours, I sped back to Britain and found your father Merlin in a fight with Modred and the French army, he lost because he had not fought in years… anyway your mother was injured and dying and told me to look after you and you sister, so I sent you forward in time so Modred could never find you and he died about two hundred years ago so were good" Henry explained, Harry looked stunned

"My dad was Merlin?" he repeated, Henry chuckled

"Yes he was and your mother was Morgana, the greatest witch and wizard of all time" Henry told the boy brightly, then Harry frowned

"I have a sister?" he asked, Henry suddenly gulped

"Oh god she is going to be so excited" he groaned, "oh well but yes you have a sister, Mellissa and she is a very skilled, playful, excitable thing so you two will get on fine".

"Why was'nt she brought to the Potter's with me?" Harry asked knowing Lily had always wanted a daughter

"You and her appeared in different places on the same day, I had no idea that you did but found your sister when she decided to stop some bullies by conjuring a giant snake made of fire to attack them" Henry confessed, Harry started at him

"Anyway that was a few years ago and know I've found you so everything has worked out for the best, though the Potter's better hope I don't get hungry" Henry muttered darkly,  
"So you're a vampire" Harry stated calmly

"Yep and enjoyed every moment of my six thousand years" he said joyously "though I have a supply of the finest blood mixtures of all time so I don't eat people that much". Harry laughed hoping it was a joke

"So where are we going?" Harry asked curiously

"My house, I am going to teach you and Mellissa magic and raise you like I promised, then your off to Hogwarts at eleven and then you will go off into the wide world, though I'm not leaving you no, no you two will be stuck with me for a long time" he smiled, Harry looked at the man

"So where will I sleep, if you have a house?" Harry asked hoping he wasn't stuck in the cupboard like the summers he was sent to the Dursley's  
"Your room, I've had it ready for almost a thousand years" Henry assured the boy "and you will be treated like a member of the family which you are and there will be none of that stuff that went on at the Potter's, which there will be consequences". Harry smiled he had dreamed of having a real family for so long and maybe he had a chance of having one

"So you won't send me back?" Harry checked

"You are never setting foot inside that house again; the parents are fools and that child! I used an IQ dropping curse and it did nothing! I mean how thick can you be raised" Henry scowled, Harry smirked but stopped worried he would be hit for daring to laugh at the boy who lived, he needn't of worried because after a few seconds Henry chuckled to

"Though I think I will be writing to some old friends of mine and… RITA" he suddenly shouted, Harry spun around to see him shouting at the small beetle, he thought the man was crazy for a moment until the beetle grew into a woman. She was thin with large cheekbones as well as curly blond hair, she smiled meekly at Henry and sat down

"I need to up my game, you came into the Potter's with me didn't you?" he demanded angrily, the woman Rita grinned weekly

"I thought you might need the help" she explained then she saw Harry "very nice to meet you". She spoke to him politely and shook his hand

"Are you the woman who wrote that review comparing Lily's writing to that of a brain dead skunk?" Harry asked remembering the name

"Got it in one, Rita Skeeter personal friend of our vampire there" she greeted with a smile "though I will be thanking you, you kid just gave me the greatest story of all time, Potter family abuses heir of Merlin". Henry sighed

"Normally I'd ask you not to write this but as long as there are no details about him being the son of Merlin then fine!" he told her after a moment of thinking. Rita grinned happily

"It will be in the paper tomorrow" she assured Henry as the car came to a stop

"Oh and Rita next time you want to visit knock" he ordered opening the door. Harry got out first and took a breath, he was standing in the courtyard of a grand manor, it had three floors and was decorated beautifully from what looked like a hundred different historical periods, there was hieroglyphics and roman numerals, a world war one tank replaced what could have been a fountain and the door was made of highly polished wood.

"Take Miss Skeeter home please" Henry shouted behind him as he began fiddling with keys

"No, No, No, that's an old one… ah here we go" he announced opening the large door, the black car had slowly driven off and Harry took a step inside the entrance hall. It was large with a grand staircase and three rooms leading off. Harry recoiled when a robed Skeleton emerged from the shadows, it bowed to Henry who smiled and gave it his coat, a second walked over to Harry bowed but walked away.

"Skeleton servants" Henry explained "much better than house elves, less cruel… now the manor has three main floors around a hundred rooms and a maze in the garden. There is a library, pool, wardrobe, attic, map room, dining hall, kitchen, twelve bathrooms and too many bedrooms. I built the place by hand over the last few centuries and all the furniture dates between a hundred and three thousand years old, the tank in the courtyard is operational as is the panzer in the drawing room and the dreadnought in the lake, so if you want to drive them ask and under no circumstances break something in the garden" he was more stern now and as he led Harry up several flight of stairs he couldn't help but wonder if something has happened before

"The last time your sister drove one ended up with a nearby village moving out after a giant tank broke a house or two" Henry shuddered "and that took a lot of explaining". Harry laughed softly as Henry walked to a door  
"Ah room 103 here we go" he announced to himself, "This is yours". Harry walked in a gasped, it was huge with a king sized bed, on suite bathroom and what looked like a Jacuzzi. There was a Victorian table and chair and along with an oak desk, there was a wardrobe and a large cupboard occupying almost an entire wall, a bookshelf with nearly a hundred books split the room down the middle

"I hope it is ok" Henry said awkwardly, Harry nodded in awe and the man smiled

"Good good, right I will go and get Mellissa, three rooms down is the wardrobe room with a lot more clothes so if you want to change me my guest" he said kindly

"Thank you" Harry said still shocked by the man's kindness. He looked around the room and saw obviously a lot of work had been put into the room, he sat on the bed and jumped up and down for a moment before deciding to change, so he walked a few doors down and found himself in another room. It was twice the size of the entrance hall and had racks and shelves full of clothes, boys, girls and of all sizes it seemed, Harry gaped as the hundreds of colours attacked his vision.

"Who are you?" came a voice, it was female and curious and Harry looked for the source

"Nope" it said again as he looked behind him

"Who's there?" Harry called out,

"Look up" the voice said bluntly, Harry did and found himself face to face with a girl standing on the ceiling,

"Ahh" he jumped, she laughed

"Hi" she said brightly "who are you". She looked the same age as Harry and started into him with rich ocean blue eyes, she had short jet black hair that was tucked behind her ears and curved under them, she had very light skin and a dazzling smile plastered across her face

"I'm Harry" he told the girl guessing who this was, she gaped before jumping and someone how landing back on the ceiling

"HE FOUND YOU" she half squealed half shouted "YAY HE FOUND YOU, HE FOUND YOU!" her voice was ecstatic and she jumped but gravity seemed to pull her the other way as she danced around

"Now we can… we can play with magic… ooh oooh we can play hide and seek… ooh we can play with the skeletons… we can play tank battles and not park it awkwardly on a house and car" she smiled jumping around, then she grabbed Harry but the waist and pulled him up the ceiling

"Oooh Sorry I learnt this spell a long time ago… _gravitatis repellere_" she exclaimed, the moment she said the words Harry was pulled up the ceiling as Gravity reversed

"Henry gets annoyed because I can run on ceilings and he can't catch me" she giggled

"Are you Mellissa?" Harry asked knowing the answer

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she squealed excitedly "and your my brother". Her face was lit up in delight as she dragged him along the ceiling.

"We were looking for you for ages" she continued as grinning at him the whole time  
"Mellissa?" came Henry's voice, a wicked grin spread across Mellissa's face and she yanked Harry causing him lay down with her as Henry entered the room, he looked around for two seconds an Henry sighed

"Please I can't deal with two on the ceiling" he begged tilting his head up

"_gravitatis normalis" _Mellissa said quickly and she and Harry fell onto Henry's shoulders, she laughed as he tried to shake them off and Harry laughed with her as they latched on.

"You are so much like your father" he muttered "always playing harmless pranks on others when they weren't expecting it" eventually he shook them off and Mellissa looked up at him with a smile

"Yes this is Harry" Henry conceded

"Yay you found him" she squeaked excitedly jumping up

"Calm down" he soothed as the girl wrapped Harry in a hug

"So you're my brother, are you going to teach him" she asked Henry pleadingly

"Of course, he will be joining you tomorrow" he told the girl who lit up as he said it, then she looked up at him with puppy eyes

"Fine" Henry said knowing what she wanted "Play tanks, no shooting at the house, the shells may be enchanted to be soft and no heat explosions but I don't want to be in library when a tank shell launches me across the room". His expression was one of humour while Mellissa sniggered, Harry laughed to already knowing his sister was full of energy and life

"Come on" she ordered dragging him out the room. As they left Henry smirked, the two was so like their parents already it was uncanny, he sighed

"I found you both" he whispered softly "and survived Mellissa for a few years so that counts for something". He laughed at his remembering when she decided to park a tank in the middle of a house after crushing the families car, then she flew a broomstick as high as she could and jumped off using a cushioning charm, the time she and a potion brewer friend of his spent hours debating with the girl about some of the most complex aspects of the art he had ever heard of, he head laughing outside and smiled, he had begun to fulfil his promise.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Son of Merlin: Chapter 4

Aftershock

_Potter Family abuses descendant of Morgana!_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Yesterday this reporter was treated to extensive knowledge of how the boy who lived's family treated their adopted son Harry Potter or now known as Harry Le Fay. It seems that a man yesterday came to collect Harry citing that he had been searching for the supposed great great great grandson of Morgana (and rumour has it Merlin as well). However within a few moments of the man arriving he quickly found out not all was right in this home, in an exclusive interview Henry Bassafrey a pure-blooded vampire with over six thousand years behind him said this_

"_My first clue was when Lily Potter said she needed to unlock Harry's door then I found out that he had demonstrated some unusual magic for which he had been punished for, using a bit of skill (and most likely Legilimency!) I found out Harry had suffered abuse from these people for a long time, _

_I was enraged and threatened them several times and it ended with a poorly aimed spell from James Potter colliding with Molly Weasley who had no idea of what was going on, I have taken Harry to a place he will be safe and to undo the damage caused by this pitiful people , I will ask the ministry to launch an investigation into the Potters and ensure they are never able to abuse a child again" . Henry Bassafrey a vampire who has authored many books over the years and a man who was supposedly close friends with Merlin and Morgana told the Prophet that the Le Fay line went into hiding many years ago and he has been trying to reconnect with them, he believes he who must not be named got to them during the war and managed to find one Mellissa Le Fay a few years ago, Harry was found yesterday and I'm told the Potter's will not soon get on a Vampire's bad side and we must wonder if this is how the treated one son how are they treating the boy who lived._

_For more on Pure-blooded vampires read page 4_

_For the history of the Le Fay line read page 5_

_For the Boy who Lived read by 6_

Albus Dumbledore was aghast as he put down the Daily Prophet, he had no inclination of what was happening to Harry and had grown very fond of the boy. He always sent Harry a book on the anniversary of the day he found him and knew he had an excellent aptitude to magic, however the abuse allegations were shocking and if Henry Bassafrey made them Dumbledore didn't have room to doubt. The two men had been close friends after the defeat of Grindelwald and had been an indirect member of the order, the two shared a passion for sweets and on the times they saw each other he would always receive a selection of muggle sweets he might like, it was Henry who had got him into sherbet Lemons. Then Dumbledore sighed, the boy he had found was a descendant of Morgana and Merlin and he had left him with people he thought he could trust…this was his fault, at least that's what he was thinking when Fawkes squawked, a number letter was in grasp and Dumbledore took it

_Albus _

_I know you and you have already begun blaming yourself and I wouldn't, it was never your fault. The Potter's seems trustworthy I know, they seemed it when I first met them yesterday but underneath there is greed and arrogance. Though I would warn you of two things, firstly you might want to stop Minerva from murdering Lily and James as Harry's Godmother it is likely, well we both know her and I would not want to be on the receiving end of her temper today, also Harry is safe and well and if you want to see him just come along he has spoken very highly off you and I'm sure would like to see you._

_Regards _

_Henry_

Dumbledore shuddered at the mention of Minerva and wondered how she would react when she reads the prophet, the second letter however was in a mixture of tidy and neat handwriting and obviously done by someone who was a mixture of angry and upset

_Albus _

_Did you know of this? That the Potters abused poor Harry while treating Daniel like a king? We would have gladly taken him in and the poor boy would not have suffered in this way and what are you going to do about Lily and James, surely we should keep an eyes on them if this is the way they are behaving, I have half a mind to go over there and curse them myself!, _

_Love Molly_

Dumbledore smiled sadly, he had not given Harry to Molly as she had enough children of her own and didn't need another one thrown on top but if he had then maybe this whole thing could have been avoided, he sighed deeply and picked up the third letter

_Albus_

_Well what are you doing about these ridiculous allegations, the idea of that boy being a descendant of Merlin is preposterous and why would anyone trust a vampire. So what are you going to do? The prophet is reporting lies and abuse about us while we get owls from friend demanding to know what's going on, Molly can you believe thinks the worst and took Ron home immediately when we woke her up. Please stop these lies and make sure that idiot reporter never writes again_

_Lilly Potter_

Dumbledore scowled, a rare expression on his face but one that came about from just seeing the woman's writing, how dare she demand his help after all she did to the sweet boy Dumbledore had asked them to take care off, No she would get no help from him and in face he might even send Rita Skeeter a thank you note and chocolates for being the one to expose them. Then his fire place screeched

"ALBUS" came the raging voice of Minerva McGonagall as she climbed up out his fireplace, she was wearing a dark green gown but her face and eyes could give a Basilisk a run for its money

"Minerva, Humbug?" he greeted offering the bowl of sweets,

"THIS IS NO TIME FOR SWEETS" McGonagall shrilled as Dumbledore held out the bowl

"Calm down" Dumbledore said gently

"CALM DOWN, HE WAS MY GODSON AND THEY…. WELL YOU KNOW WHAT THEY DID" she ranted

"Calm Minerva" Dumbledore soothed waiting for her voice to lower, she took a few deep breaths

"I think I'll have a word with them" she decided moving over to the fireplace

"Wait wait, we both know if you do that then curses will fly" Dumbledore told the woman firmly "we need to calm down and talk to them later". Minerva glared at him

"No we need to talk to them now Albus and I'm going to make sure they never try something like this again" she growled with her eyes glancing at her fireplace

"Minerva, I'm tempted to join you in your quest to see how many curses you can throw before the aurrors arrive and at this rate they'd join in but I think it's not a good idea to go when we are both angry" he answered slightly worried

"Remus is going" Minerva instructed "So is Diggle, Mad Eye, Severus, Dodge, Meadows, Vance, Arthur and Molly, they owled me this morning with a time". Dumbledore shook his head

"When?" he asked calmly

"Three hours but I want to get their much earlier" the woman hissed angrily

"We will both go at twelve then" he told her looking at his watch "and we will all try not to curse, jinx, charm, poison any of them and why is Severus going?" Minerva shook her head

"It's Severus and a small chance of James Potter being cursed to oblivion, Severus and Remus put the whole meeting together" she answered slowly shaking her head

"Or Severus cares about Harry" Dumbledore suggested "he know what it is like to be abused by James and I have a feeling he may empathise with the boy".

"I suppose" Minerva admitted "Fine I will go with you to the meeting at twelve but I will not promise not to curse anyone". Dumbledore sighed

"Well it's better than nothing" he supposed knowing he may also be tempted to do the same.

Meanwhile 

"Ok Harry any questions so far?" Henry asked, Harry and Mellissa stood opposite him in

"Yes, why don't we use wands?" Harry responded, Mellissa put her hand up

"I know, because Latin Magic is not conductible and can only be channelled through magic cores" she explained briefly, Henry nodded

"No I haven't taught Mellissa much expect gravity reversing so I think we will start with a lighting spell" Henry began extending his hand

"_lux numquam finientem" _he said loudly, sure enough a ball of light materialised in front of him, the dungeon shone with intensity as the powerful light lit the room.

"Now you two try" Henry instructed dispelling the ball, Mellissa did it straight away but Harry just couldn't manage it

"lux numquam finientem" he said again and again, Mellissa walked over to him  
"Harry, your just saying the words" she complained "you need to reach inside yourself and find your core". Her explanation was far from simple but Harry tried, he felt inside himself when the burst of power that threw Lily across a room suddenly rushed to his aid

"_lux numquam finientem" _Harry whispered and sure enough a ball of light erupted in the centre of the room

"And you think you can teach" Mellissa scolded Henry all while smiling sweetly

"You know it takes most people years of training to complete the spell but it seems you two are never going to be normal" Henry sighed in response "well as you are such a good teacher Mellissa you can help Harry learn all of these spells". He dropped book on the table, Mellissa paled seeing as it was almost a metre in thickness

"Only chapter one" Henry told her opening the book, he turned to leave when Mellissa shouted  
"This book doesn't have chapters!"

"I know" was his reply.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Son of Merlin: Chapter 5

**Please Review**

**Longer chapters will come next**

Four years later

"Harry wake up" came a soft voice, Harry groaned and shuffled to get comfortable while a knocking came at his door

"Wake up!" came the more insistent voice as did the knocking

"_ostium aperire explodere" _his sister said loudly sending the door flying off its hinges

"Can you wake up already, were going to be late". Harry got up, his ten year old sister in a plain blue robe stood in front of him, he groaned

"Where did the girl that never got up go?" he wondered out loud, the girl smiled

"She's still here but it's almost eleven and Henry wants to take us to Diagon Alley today" Mellissa informed him

"Great, Great" Harry muttered putting his glasses on

"Are you coming?" she asked bluntly,

"Are you going to fix my door?" Harry replied

"I'm going to go with No" Mellissa decided simply turning on her heel and strolling out the room, Harry stretched and got up, two days ago the two had got their Hogwarts letters and they had both been excited, Mellissa had calmed down over the years but her fun loving personality had remained.

"_figere ostium abrogare" _he muttered fixing the door and walking out the room. The two had spent years learning Latin Magic and had according to Henry reached apprentice level which was far advanced for their ages, Henry was on expert but he said he had over a thousand years of practise

He slowly walked down the stairs of the manor and saw Henry and Mellissa and the dining table.

"Good morning Harry" Henry greeted sipping a glass of crimson liquid

"Morning" Harry replied sitting down, A skeleton servant walked over to him with a plate of bacon, toast and eggs

"Thank you" he addressed it before tucking into his breakfast

"Slept well?" Henry asked from across the table

"He did" Mellissa replied

"Until someone blew my door down" Harry responded dryly, Mellissa smiled slyly

"Who on earth could that be?" she wondered dramatically, Henry looked up

"Don't break my doors please" he requested opening a page of the daily prophet,

"So Diagon Alley will be today and we need to get you… everything on this list except a wand, you two know all the spells in Latin and you know the rule" He announced,

"Each spell requires a breakdown of the Latin and magical phrase before finding its pure form" Harry recited

"Correct" Henry replied simply

"Not a fan of wand magic?" Mellissa asked

"No, it reminds me of the fall of old magic" Henry shuddered as he refilled his glass

"So when are we leaving?" Mellissa asked brightly,

"When we finish breakfast" Henry said simply "Strange how to the two of you grow up so fast, it seems only yesterday Mellissa was trying to teach Harry magic before giving in and asking for my help". Mellissa scowled

"Ok four years ago I might have had a bit of an ego" she admitted

"A bit?" Harry remarked,

"Harry… shut up" Mellissa hissed, Henry chuckled dryly

"You were an insane child Mellissa, I spent most of my life chasing you on the ceiling, the maze and vehicles, and when Harry came along I gave up until two years ago when you began to calm down" he told her with a smirk

"Then you became more dramatic" Harry mumbled, Mellissa glared at him

"Harry… shut up, again" she smiled at him taking a bite of her food, Henry shook his head

"I will never understand you two, ever" he muttered.

Diagon Alley

"Come on mum!" Daniel begged, he and his parents were outside the broomstick shop with Daniel pressing his face against the flass his eyes were fixed on the new nimbus 2000

"I would sweetie but you're not allowed broomsticks at Hogwarts" Lily said apologetic

"I want a broom" Daniel sulked childishly as James looked at Lily

"We could ask Albus" James suggested trying to please his son

"He hasn't spoken to us for nearly a year so I don't expect he will" Lily huffed as she pulled her family away from the shop

"Don't worry Dan we can smuggle one in, were teachers remember" James whispered as Lily looked at the list

"We need the books next" she announced,

"Who's that?" Daniel asked as a girl walked past them, she was slim and tall for her age, her eyes were a deep ocean blue and short black hair was tucked in behind her ears, she paid no attention to Daniel as she strolled past and seemed to be looking for someone

"Oi!" Daniel shouted to the girl, confused she spun round in what looked like a dance move

"Yes?" she asked coolly

"Who are you?" Daniel queried

"My name is Mellissa and you are?" the girl asked obviously annoyed about being confronted in this way

"Well I'm the boy who lived" Daniel bragged trying to impress the girl

"And… I don't care" the girl said with no trace of a smile before walking away

"Hey you can't ignore me" Daniel shouted moving towards her,

"Can and will" was her simple reply

"Oh yeah?" Daniel demanded clenching his fists

"Yes moron" Mellissa shouted flicking her hand at him, some passers-by were watching now as Daniel walked threatening towards the girl who had pause to look in a shop

"You can't insult me" he spat, the girl turned looking bored

"Go!" she warned icily, Daniel began charging at this and a few people gasped as he ran like a wild animal towards the girl,

"_Scutum"_ the girl hissed with her hand outstretched, suddenly a Daniel smacked into thin air and fell to the ground clutching his jar, he tried to kick but an invisible wall stopped him

"Pathetic really" Mellissa looked shocked at the boy's idiocy as Harry walked over

"Mellissa what are you doing?" he asked not looking at the whinging child

"This idiot tried to charge at me" she answered disgusted, Harry glared at the boy before recognizing the chubby brat

"Daniel?" he stated shocked , the boy looked up

"Who are…. YOU" he spat angrily trying to lunge at Harry, once again the shield smacked into him

"Does this kid have mental issues" Mellissa asked out loud "I mean there is a shield there, you've hit it three times". Some of the onlookers tittered at this comment while others were disgusted by the boy who lived's behaviours

"I beat You Know Who so you're the idiot" Daniel whined clutching his hand

"I'm voting mental issues" Mellissa remarked,

"What did you do to my son?" Lily screamed walking onto the scenario, James followed behind as his wife marched towards Harry and Mellissa, she seemingly didn't notice Harry and instead walked straight into the shield

"I mean really," Mellissa proclaimed shocked at the woman's stupidity "there was a shield there, if you son is clutching his arm because he walked into a wall three times then you should really work it out".

"Intelligence is not her strong point" Harry told her

"Shut up about my mum" Daniel roared charging towards them again, he smacked into the shield and once again fell to the floor

"Really?" Mellissa shouted again, Harry snickered at the boy's stupidity as Henry walked out of a shop

"Ok I leave you alone for two minutes and…" he observed the scene, he turned to a man in the crowd who told them exactly what happened

"Three times?" Henry stammered "How can one child be so… thick!",

"Can you tell your daughter to turn that thing off and maybe discipline her?" James roared, Henry turned to the man, it took less than a second for James to recognise him and he leapt back

"You?" he muttered weakly

"Yes me, now if you would mind calling your wife and child off and explain that solid objects can hurt them I can go on my way without murdering you" Henry growled angrily, Mellissa took the hint

"_amovere scutum"_ she announced removing the shield, James looked ready to put up a fight but a few members of the crowd drew their wands

"You child had no business trying to assault this girl for ignoring him and I suggest you move along" someone said loudly, the crowds nodded in agreement, James swallowed picked his son up and the three of them walked away. Henry walked over to the children  
"Well that was… that was, I haven't even got a word lets go" he decided walking the twins towards a bookshop

"Nice shield Mellissa" Harry complimented once inside

"Thank you Harry seeing as you're the defence expert" she smiled

"And you're the alchemist" Harry responded

"Kids your both brilliant but we need to buy a few things" Henry called over to them as he began picking up a selection of books.  
"Scuse me" came a voice from behind them, Harry and Mellissa turned to see a giant of man standing behind them, he was big and burly with a black beard but he wore a huge smile on his face as he spoke to them

"I just wanted to say well done for standing up to him" the man nodded "few can do summat like that without his parents bein nasty but you two did".

"Thank you, I'm Harry and this is Mellissa" Harry greeted the man, the giant looked slightly surprised at his friendly tone

"I'm Hagrid" the man replied equally as friendly

"Very nice to meet you" Mellissa told the man "wait are you the groundskeeper at Hogwarts?"

"I am" Hagrid answered, Harry noticed he had a pink umbrella strapped to his belt

"Is there a wand in that?" Harr asked quietly, Hagrid looked down slightly

"Um, no my wand was snapped in two when I was expelled" he admitted sheepishly, Mellissa smiled softly

"Well it's a good job I'm a dab hand a fixing things" she told the man brightly

"And breaking them" Harry whispered so Mellissa could hear

"What was that Harry?" Mellissa asked with an evil smile

"Nothing" Harry told her

"Good, I hoped not, anyway… Harry what was that spell_" _she queried

"Let me" Harry volunteered pointing his hand at the umbrella

"_figere virgae, instaurabo"_ he directed at the pink thing, almost instantly the sound of reattaching and assembling filled the air and Hagrid looked amazed as he held up the thing

"That should all be in order, you should find it more… useful now" Mellissa told the giant with a wink as she walked away with Harry leaving the man to fawn over his now reassembled wand

"Was that illegal in any way?" Mellissa asked

"No not at all" Harry said sarcastically "Only reassembling a wand of a person who was expelled due to a false accusation"

"No harm no foul" Mellissa decided briskly walking towards the piles of books.

Later 

"Albus this is ridiculous how can you allow such dangerous children into this school?" Lily demanded, Dumbledore had come to the alley to buy some books for himself and instead found himself fact to face with the last person he wanted to see

"They are not dangerous or nasty at all" Dumbledore replied firmly , Lily scowled at him

"They attacked my Daneil" she moaned

"No they did not, he walked into a shield three times so it is his fault" Dumbledore told her,

"They will be no good" Lily warned, suddenly the door almost flew open as Hagrid came charging into the shop

"Professor Dumbledore, Professor Dumbledore you would never guess what those two nice kids did for me, they…" he trailed off at seeing Lily

"Professor Potter" he greeted coolly

"Hello Hagrid" Lily replied barely acknowledging the man

"Well I am sorry Lily but I must be off as me and Hagrid are going for a drink" Dumbledore told the charms teacher quickly walking off with Hagrid

"Sorry Professor" Hagrid apologised worried he had interrupted something

"No Hagrid it's fine, now what did they do?" Dumbledore asked when Lily was out of earshot

"They fixed my… Umbrella" Hagrid replied emphasising the word umbrella

"They fixed a wan… umbrella?" Dumbledore asked astonished

"Yep, they both knew the spell and Harry did it in one without a wand" Hagrid explained as they entered the leaky cauldron

"Hey Hagrid" Tom the Barman greeted

"Hey Tom, a firewhisky and…" Hagrid ordered wondering what Dumbledore wanted

"A butterbeer please I can't drink alcohol today" Dumbledore answered, Tom rushed off to fetch the drinks

"Amazing simply amazing" Dumbledore repeated

"I know sir, but is it true?" Hagrid asked quietly

"What is?" Dumbledore queried

"That there descendants of Morgana or Merlin" Hagrid asked

"It looks that way and I believe they are" Dumbledore answered

"Wow and they were so nice" Hagrid muttered

"Don't judge people on who their relative may or may not have been and Morgana is rumoured to not be a light witch" Dumbledore informed him sternly

"Bet Ol' Bins will want to talk to them" Hagrid announced

"Oh yes, the man has a passion for History" Dumbledore agreed

"Anyway nother firewhisky please Tom" Hagrid requested finishing his first with a gulp

"Did you get it by the way?" Dumbledore's voice was a whisper

"Oh yeah, here you go" Hagrid said a bit too loudly handing Dumbledore a small wrapped package

"Thank you Hagrid" Dumbledore whispered

"That's ok sir" Hagrid told the man,

"Well I must go, Lily still wants a conversation and I don't think it's a good idea" Dumbledore chuckled

"Nope, after what they did I wonder why the press puts up with em" Hagrid announced

"Their son stopped Voldemort" Dumbledore remarked causing Hagrid to shudder

"Must of damaged his IQ" Hagrid grumbled darkly, Dumbledore chuckled

"Perhaps so Hagrid perhaps so".


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Son of Merlin 

Chapter 7

For the hundredth time James Potter cursed Henry Bassafrey, ever since the day he found about what happened to Harry he had ensured to make every step for them as difficult as possible. Within a week he had written to the people who paid for the manor who had cut them off within the hour, they were forced to move back into Godric's Hollow. Then he ensured the whole world knew about what happened by taking to the Skeeter woman who had slandered them mercilessly and then turned people against him by claiming he was nothing but an abusive monster who shouldn't be teaching any subject at Hogwarts, Lily suffered the same but they had not been fired: no Albus wanted to make sure the chosen one didn't turn against him. He smiled when he thought of his son, he was the pride of the wizarding world and was a star in the making, he would show everyone that Daniel was going to be the greatest wizard of all time and that would show some stupid rich vampire. The escapade in Diagon Alley was in all the papers, all were claiming his son was trying to attack that girl who James knew was a dark witch, now they all thought his son was stupid, no one could see the force field so it was totally logical that someone could walk into it, well he would show those two brats. He would ensure their lives at Hogwarts were as difficult as he could make them and they could do nothing to stop him, Lily was going to be on the train and she would make some vague warning to stop the two causing any problems for the boy who lived.

"Morning" he smiled as his wife strolled down the stairs, he was greeted with a quick kiss  
"Morning, where's Daniel?" Lily asked wondering why her son wasn't getting ready to catch the train

"Just about to wake him" James promised

"We need to get their early, don't want them two causing any more problems" Lily muttered

"They won't, I'm sure Daniel will shoe them who the real genius is" James bragged, Lily nodded as she grabbed a mug of coffee

"I'll make sure they know of the consequences if they do" she agreed darkly

Meanwhile

Henry Bassafrey sat with a letter in one hand and a glass of crimson blood in the other, it was 1810 Napoleon original which he had sourced. He always had a taste for the finer things in life and unlike other vampires treated blood as a fine wine; he never killed for food unless necessary had bottles of the stuff from all eras stocked up in the basement.

"Harry, Mellissa" he called loudly, they had the train today and he needed to get them there on time and he suspected James or Lily might try something and thought be better remedy the situation with a conveyed threat, and by that he meant the was going to make it clear if they tried anything there might be a few more bottles added to his collection. The mere thought of the two made him ill, he had spent a while ensuring their cushy lives were made difficulty over what they did to Harry and was sorely tempted to have them banned from the school, however Albus needed teachers and losing two could make his life difficult, Henry frowned.

"Harry Mellissa" he called again slightly louder, the two knew they needed to be up early and he hoped they would be up by now, he turned to a skeleton

"Wake them up please" he instructed as it began to walk up the stairs, he paused a few moments before

"AHHHHH" Mellissa shrieked awaking to find a skull facing her as it shook her awake, Henry smirked

"Henry, I thought I told you not to wake me up like that" she yelled after recovering from the initial shock

"What happened to wake up at a decent time?" he retorted not looking up from his letter, it seemed to be from Albus suggesting a new line of sweets as a yell came from Harry's bedroom

"Why is the undead waking me up?" he yelled slightly startled

"Why don't you use the alarm clock?" Henry shouted back at the stairs "Now get dressed, it's nine thirty and we are leaving at ten sharp". A slight grumbling echoed through the house but he ignored it

"God you'd think I was asking them to do something difficult, what are they going to be like in a few years "Henry wondered to himself shaking his head disapprovingly as Harry entered the room

"Good Morning Harry, Breakfast is on the table" Henry greeted impassively

"Good Morning Henry" Harry nodded sitting down,

"Good Morning Mellissa" Henry began as the dark haired girl entered the room

"Morning" she responded sounding tired, she smiled at Harry before taking a swig of tea

"You two packed?" Henry inquired politely

"Yep" Mellissa smiled nodding,

"Good, you know I'm going to miss you too" Henry sighed, Mellissa and Harry grinned at each other

"Knew it" Mellissa commented, Henry ignored her  
"Sure your annoying, destructive, strange, crafty, lazy and a lot more but you've grown on me, well Harry has Mellissa your still annoying but Harry I like" Henry continued with a sly smile,

"Shut up" she replied glaring at the vampire

Later

"I hate this place" Henry grumbled as he manoeuvred through the hundreds of people inside King's cross station

"Henry if there are more than ten people somewhere you're not a fan" Mellissa pointed out

"Bloody Cheek" Henry grumbled,

"It's over there" Harry pointed towards the midpoint of platform nine and platform ten, standing there was a familiar plump red haired woman who was accompanied by what half a dozen children

"Oh good, I can get home within seven hours, I thought one of you would miss it" Henry muttered dodging a woman who was running towards a train

"And you call us Cheeky" Mellissa replied shaking her head

"I call you a lot of things" Henry remarked dryly, Harry meanwhile was staring towards a red haired boy who was about to run towards the gate, he recognised the face but couldn't place a name. Unknowingly the answer was standing next to him and staring at him in shock

"Harry?" questioned the motherly voice of Molly Weasley, Harry looked up at the woman and smiled politely, Henry had given him some advice on chivalry and treating other people (namely women)

"Good Morning Miss Weasley" he greeted knowing she fit into Henry category of older women

"Harry?" she repeated obviously shocked that he was here

"How are you?" Harry asked ignoring her shock

"Fine but, Harry? Last time I saw you was when what those people had did was exposed to the world" she muttered obviously ashamed,

"It was never your fault" Harry assured her "They kept it very well hidden and Dumbledore had no clue, you shouldn't blame yourself for not seeing it". Molly smiled at this

"Well you should know we all met with the Potters the next day and Minerva was obviously ready to curse the living daylights out of the place" she said trying to show that people were on his side

"Well thank you, now I need to get the train but I'm sure we can talk another time" Harry told her glancing up at the clock which read 10:45, Molly looked ready to say something when Mellissa appeared

"Harry slow down" she complained

"Wait I know you" Molly announced suddenly, Mellissa looked up at the woman and frowned

"You were the one who hit Daniel Potter with a shield three times" she remarked

"Well he did most of the hitting I just stood there laughing" Mellissa pointed out causing Molly to chuckle slightly

"Are you to moving or not?" Henry demanded appearing behind them before noting the woman they were talking to

"Good morning Molly" he greeted warmly, Harry saw the two were obviously going to talk for a while and aimed himself towards the platform entrance. He took a deep breath and charged forwards, he moved like a blur and braced himself for what looked like an impact, then he simply passed through the barrier as if it did not exist and found himself on a different platform facing a large red train. The platform was alive with noise, parents saying goodbye to their parents and children meeting their friends from past years, crying, yelling and screaming echoed through the area and was only overcome by the conductor's whistle

"Nice place" Mellissa commented appearing beside him

"It is, could do without the noise" Harry agreed as a woman noticed them from the distance

"Mellissa" he warned seeing the pale face of his believed mother accompanied by her long red hair

"Great" Mellissa hissed as the woman approached them, she was glaring at the pair and hissed

"I do hope there will not be any more issues at the school with my son", her voice was low and trying to be intimidating,

"You can't threaten us" Mellissa growled angrily,

"Oh really" Lily spat, then a pale hand and sharp nails clutched her shoulder

"Really" came the low angered voice of Henry as he dug into her flesh, she whined in pain

"If I hear of you threatening this two again then trust me, the next time we you better bring a mortician" he warned pushing her away, she sprinted away from the vampire

"If she tires anything tell me" Henry instructed glaring at the running woman

"We will" Mellissa answered pushing her trolley towards the luggage compartment, Henry loaded their luggage onto the train and gave them a few coins for the train

"You will write?" he wondered, Mellissa and Harry gave a firm nod

"Good" Henry smiled faintly "You two have grown on me you know, and I suppose I shall see you for Christmas".  
"Yes" Mellissa assured him knowing every Christmas Henry threw a huge party in the manor where many of his friends attended, the minister for magic was there last year and an old potions master called Slughorn who Mellissa had spent hours talking.

"Good and some of the rules for school and the journey, no assault, murder, underage alcohol, drugs or sex" Henry answered

"Were eleven not eighteen" Mellissa laughed at his recurring joke

"Ok then" Henry sighed chuckling slightly; he smiled warmly and opened the door to the train

"Goodbye you two" he sighed gesturing them to enter

"See you soon Henry" the twins replied together boarding the train, they looked back for a moment before turning away and beginning their search for a compartment. Henry smiled before turning away, he took a deep breath and vanished into a swarm of bats which promptly flew up past the train and disappeared into the sky.

"Show off "Mellissa muttered watching out the window.

Later

Harry and Mellissa sat in an empty compartment, the noises of people running, diving and fighting had died down now and it seemed people were settling into the journey, currently Harry and Mellissa were practising translating some of their first year spells into Latin.

"He couldn't of just got us wands?" Mellissa complained shutting a book

"He hates wands, makes him angry that the people don't respect mum and dad's way of teaching" Harry pointed out

"I still don't believe were the children of Merlin and Morgana, I mean we can do their magic but it's overwhelming" Mellissa sighed, Harry put a hand on her shoulder

"They were good people, and it's Merlin so we might just meet again" Harry soothed knowing Mellissa always wanted to meet their mother who had been portrayed so darkly.

"No magic can bring back the dead" Mellissa reminded, before Harry could retort he head two girls arguing outside  
"What an Arrogant brat!" one spat angrily,

"God you just want to strangle him and his friend, I mean only the worthy can speak to him what a joke" The other agreed

"Though he was giving you the eye" one pointed out cheekily, One of the girls sounded ill when she replied

"Oh God no" she groaned opening the door to what she thought was an empty compartment

"Oh you hate Daniel Potter to?" Mellissa greeted warmly, the first girl started at the elven year old with deep brown eyes which linked in with her long brown hair which trailed down to her slender frame.

"How do you know that?" she demanded wondering how Mellissa knew who they were talking to

"The word arrogant and brat were in the same sentence" Mellissa commented, the other girl laughed coming into view, she was of Chinese origin and Harry thought she was pretty

"Wow the first person we met who doesn't kiss the ground he walks on" she remarked giggling slightly

"So what do the prettiest girls in the second year have against that idiot?" Harry wondered deliberately embedding his compliment in a question as he remembered some of Henry's lessons

"I like this one" announced the brown haired girl giggling slightly as she looked Harry up and down

"Me to" The other one agreed blushing slightly

"I'm Katie by the way and this is Cho" Kate greeted allowing Harry to take her hand and kiss it, Cho rushed forward and allowed him to do the same

"Yep this one is a keeper" she decided "You can have the Potter boy". Katie suddenly paled and looked sick

"Shut up" she begged shuddering , Mellissa was staring at the exchange open mouthed as Harry calmly flirted with the two expertly

"He taught you well" she whispered shocked any of the stuff Henry told him actually worked

"Are you ok?" Harry asked Katie who looked genuinely Ill

"Yeah just that boy is so… creepy" she shuddered, Harry smiled at her soothingly

"What happened?" he asked calmly

"Well, there was a queue into the carriage of people trying to catch a glimpse of the boy who lived, so we walked past when that red haired thing shouted, he deems you worthy enough to enter" Cho began as her eyes narrowed in anger

"Anyway so we turn back and Daniel Potter says, you two can sit with me I think your worthy enough, with his eye fixed on Katie's chest the whole time I mean it was creepy. So I said let's not and then he said we needed to because he killed You Know Who and we owed him so as a girl I did the only logical thing" she continued

"We both slapped him as hard as we could, he was nearly in tears when we left" Katie finished, Harry looked up as he heard the clicking of high heels and knew no student would wear them

"_scutum"_ his hand pointed at the two who saw a transparent shield around them appear

"What the…?" Cho questioned as Lily Potter walked through in a fit of rage

"How dare you slap my son, you tarts would be lucky to have him and I promise you will regret…" she began before Mellissa stood up

"Out" she growled with contempt, Lily took a step back

"I'm a teacher…" she began

"She said leave Professor and I'm inclined to allow her throw you across the room after you attempted to threaten these two" Harry told her trying to remain calm "and before you or your son walk into it yes there is a shield there, I thought it was an idea as you have a very interesting history with children who don't like your son". Lily saw the transparent bubble and took a step back

"Now leave" Harry ordered finally, the woman looked ready to argue but quickly walked off, Harry removed the shield

"Did you just threaten that… Professor is the politest word I can use?" Katie asked shocked that Harry scared her off

"Yes, let's just say a friend of ours made it quite clear not the threaten us and Mellissa here has been known to hit the boy who lived with a shield, well he walked into it,… three times" Harry answered smiling, Cho and Katie laughed

"What was that magic?" Cho asked her inner Ravenclaw showing

"Old magic or Latin Magic it's called, very old very powerful and we have to use it because of our guardians' hate of wands, so we need to translate it first" Mellissa explained

"Sounds hard" Katie commented

"It is, though it is also effective in giving the boy who lived brain damage" Mellissa commented causing the girls to break into another round of laughter

"Look at us Cho, we find two first years with a boy can charm the clothes of us with his flirting, cast a powerful shield over us both and scare of Lily Potter who is the bitchiest professor of all time" Katie smiled causing Cho and Harry to blush

"If you think that's charming wait to you see what else he knows" Mellissa sighed knowing Henry spent a while talking to Harry about women, his lesson to her was to stay as far away from any male as possible or her father's ghost might appeared to remove their more private areas.

"I think we're going to like these two" Katie grinned slyly winking at Harry


	8. Chapter 8

Harry: Son Of Merlin: Chapter Eight

**Thank you all for reading but I have a question to put to you all. Draco Malfoy. Now I have no clue as how to portray him in this fic. So I'm putting it to you the reader, review, P.M I don't care how you do it just if you have an idea tell me. **

"So what house do you think we're going to be in" Mellissa wondered aloud, the train ride was over now and the two of them were walking side by side following Hagrid as he led them towards the boats. Next to him was a young boy called Neville and another girl called Hermione, Harry had found her crying on the train after Daniel had told her that she could not be seen with him because she was a mudblood. Mellissa took the news rather well Harry thought as her solution was to march over to his compartment, use old magic to push the boy against a wall and tell him if she ever heard him use that word again she would make him regret it; she also reminded him that his mother was a muggle born. The event terrified the young boy and with the combined efforts of Harry, Cho and Katie they cheered her up. Daniel Potter was shooting them glares as he trailed along behind with his cronies but he was avoiding Draco Malfoy who kept trying to approach him

"No idea, what about you two?" Harry admitted, he had thought about it for some time and he seemed to have none of the traits specific to a house, Henry had never discussed the subject but told them that their parents may have a surprise in store. He was never usually this cryptic but Harry had a feeling he knew a lot more than he was letting on.

"My mum and Dad were a Gryffindors but I'll probably be Hufflepuff" Neville sighed glumly as he kept a tight hold of his toad, Harry had found it for him after it went for a hop and returned it.

"What's wrong with that? in the old days when Mordred tried to purge the Muggleborns, Helga was the one who took them in. She was loyal to the people she protected until the very end and trust me that is not a bad trait to have" Harry retorted having heard Henry speak of her favourably over the years.

"Really?" Neville queried evidently surprised

"Yes she is portrayed as Loyal because of what she did to help those in need and the idea of only those who don't belong go to her house is rubbish" Mellissa confirmed

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked confused that her books did not contain this information

"We have an eye witness" Harry answered "A few thousand year old vampire who knew all the founders personally, though I know he knew Rowena much more".

"Harry shut up now , Henry has told us too many details concerning that particular woman and for the love of God I do not need reminding" Mellissa shuddered knowing the two had been very close back in the day.

"Sorry did you say that the guy who raised you was with Rowena Ravenclaw?" Neville gasped after hearing some details about their upbringing on the train. Harry chuckled slightly as Hagrid called out

"No more than four to a boat" . After they were on the water Harry realised something

"Hermione what house did you want to be in?". Almost surprised someone was actually asking her opinion it took her a while to compose an answer

"Well I thought Gryffindor because you know Dumbledore was in it" Hermione squeaked, Mellissa smiled warmly

"You need to meet him" was all she said. Dumbledore was a recurring guest at their home, he often spoke to Henry and always found time to talk to both him and the kids, before she knew Harry, Mellissa would always look forward to seeing the white bearded man as his pockets were often full of sweets and treats for her to test for him. Dumbledore was made her Godfather by Henry while Harry's was a werewolf who came to visit every now and then but never for to long as he never knew what to say. He would often try to apologise for not seeing what was happening to him but seemed taken aback when Harry explained he did not blame him. Harry's godmother however was a different matter, she was nice enough but Mellissa had heard she had not been on speaking terms with Lily and James Potter for the last four years after finding out about her brother's abuse, apparently when she overheard a conversation between Henry and her; during a meeting between the Order and the family she almost ended up in her almost sending eighteen curses speeding towards their heads. Hermione obviously wanted to know about Dumbledore but by that time they were already at the castle door, Hagrid pounded on it six times. Harry saw his Godmother smile at him invitingly but saw her gaze harden slightly as she realised where she was

"Please follow me" her voice cut through the air and she led them through the lower castle towards a what Harry assumed was the door to the great hall. The moment she slipped inside the gaggle of first years descended into private conversation

"Fred and George told me we had to fight a troll" the red haired lackey that accompanied Daniel Potter was saying

"Troll ha, I took down Voldemort I can take down anything. See look at the scar" Daniel announced showing a small group around him a black line on the back of his hand.

"Yet you can't take down an eleven year old girl" Draco Malfoy commented finally getting his chance to talk to who he hoped would be a future ally.

"That's different boys can't hit girls" Daniel shrugged arrogantly as Harry put a hand on his sister's shoulder to stop her interjecting, Draco Malfoy made a few comments and offered him the hand of what Harry assumed was friendship

"I'm already friends with the best purebloods are and your family is dark so I don't need you friendship cause I don't associate with dark wizards" Daniel proclaimed sneering. Before Draco could reply Harry was relieved to see McGonagall appear

"You may enter now" was all she said before leading the first years into the great hall. Harry was impressed, it was larger than Henry's one and was less eccentric; for example there was no velvet carpet or two adjoining staircases that led into a much bigger one. The moment he entered Harry heard a whisper go through the students as they saw Daniel Potter swagger into the room, Harry shook his head in disgust and saw another teacher doing the same. Severus Snape was looking at Daniel with disgust and possibly contempt but as his eyes settled on Harry he saw his face change into something else... not pity, not sympathy but empathy, other teachers were obviously more focused on Daniel but he could see a man wearing a turban who was ignoring the boy who lived but was instead focused on him. Harry had never seen the man before and had no idea who he was but there was no mistake, he was looking at him with what looked like respect or even fear. However before he could purse this line of thought he found himself looking at a hat, it stood on a stool apart from the rest of the hall and Harry could see it was tattered and had on big tear.

"He was serious?" Mellissa wondered vaguely remembering Henry mention a talking hat

"Looks like it" Harry shrugged as he watched the hat. It spoke for a moment but he wasn't really listening until McGonagall unravelled a list

"Abbot Hannah" she called, Harry watched as the girl stepped forward and the hat was dropped on her head, the hat seemed to stir before

"HUFFLEPUFF". Polite applause sounded from the table in question as she walked over to it.

"Granger Hermione" McGonagall called, he smiled at the bushy haired girl comfortingly as the hat was placed over her head, it took slightly longer with her but eventually made a decision  
"GRYFFINDOR" . Harry watched as the excited girl practically skipped towards the house she hoped to be in. McGonagall called out a few more names but after three or four she stopped and turned, she glared at Lily Potter for a moment before scowling and turning back to the list

"Potter Daniel" she hissed. Harry nearly laughed, obviously Lily did wanted to make a scene of some sort and by putting Daniel higher on the list than he should be would defiantly rouse a few people (teachers mainly). The moment the hat touched the boy's head it froze, it took a moment before

"Gryffindor" it shouted somewhat reluctantly and Harry wondered if one of the boy's parents had given the hat no choice, The table in question erupted in roars and shouts.

Draco Malfoy was scowling angrily about muttering something about pureblood heritage. Then McGonagall smiled, it was not a friendly smile but a sly one as if she had known Lily would do something like this and had found a way to counter it. Too late did Harry realise the only thing that would counter this would be the revelation he was descended in someway from Merlin and Morgana

"Le Fay Harry" McGonagall called much louder. The second she said those words the Hall descended into muttering and a lot of sharp looks were thrown his way, Draco Malfoy was now looking amazed and most of the Slytherin table looked expectant, all the teachers had their eyes on Harry now and he knew both James and Lily Potter were glowering at him with contempt. He felt the hat slip over his head

"_You eight hundred years late you know" _the hat whispered in his ear

"_Long story" _Harry thought back and the hat chuckled slightly

"_I suppose Henry has something to do with it? How is he? Last time I saw him it was at Merlin and Morgana's funeral dinner" _the hat sighed

"_He's fine" _Harry assured it

"_Good, I told him time and time again not to blame himself, but I suppose he had good reason not to come and visit" _the Hat sighed slightly

"_and that is?" _Harry asked

"_His daughter" _the Hat replied, however Harry did not have time to question further as the hat had already decided

"HOUSE OF MERLIN" the hat shouted. Obviously this was new to everyone as the whole Hall looked blank and a few were mouthing _what_

"What's the house of Merlin" someone eventually bellowed and Dumbledore stood up

"Allow me to explain, when this school was first founded the legends say Merlin and Morgana who after the events of Camelot married had a hand in the building of the school. They prepared a special dormitory for their chi... families to live in if they ever came to live in Hogwarts" Dumbledore corrected quickly. Harry resisted the urge to laugh as he realised both Dumbledore and McGonagall had planned this knowing he would be placed in that house and taking the focus away from Daniel.

"So where do I sit?" Harry asked McGonagall seeing there was no filth table

"Merlin and Morgana were very supportive of the idea that their families could be friendly with all houses so you may choose where you sit, I will show you to your dormitories later" McGonagall answered. Harry looked around to see at the mere mention of his true mother most of Gryffindor looked hostile while Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were indifferent however the Slytherin table it seemed were making actively room for him.

"Well why not" he muttered to himself knowing that Henry had always liked Salazar. With the condemning Gryffindor eyes upon him he sat down next to a dark haired girl and a larger more imposing boy. He sat down and realised all eyes of the table were on him, evidently his mother's evil legacy seemed to relate to Slytherin also

"Hi" the girl beside him greeted sheepishly as if worried he would snap at her

"Hello, you can talk I don't bite" He laughed slightly, the girl's face lit up slightly

"I'm Astoria Greengrass" she continued her voice slightly stronger now

"Harry Le Fay; lovely to meet you" Harry responded warmly,

"I'm her sister Daphne" another girl interrupted extending her hand, Harry took her hand and following Henry's ideas on Chivalry kissed it

"Nice to meet you" he smiled seeing the girl blush, the boy beside him tapped him on the shoulder

"I'm Greg, Greg Goyle" was his greeting "Though you ain't kissing my hand". All of the students around him laughed at this and Harry shook the boy's hand firmly. He was about to make conversation when as the Sorting Hat yelled again

"House of Merlin". He grinned at his sister who jumped of the stool, she was obviously seeing the hostile glares but saw Hermione on her own. Seeing a chance to antagonize Gryffindors and make her friend feel welcome she casually strolled over and sat next to the girl. While most looked hostile a few greeted her with a smile and she soon found herself engaged in a conversation with both Hermione, Katie and two other boys who she suspected were the school's pranksters.

"Why is your sister sitting over there?" Goyle asked curiously

"Three reasons, she gets to wind the Gryffindors up as they think because of her name she is a dark witch and she is friends with Hermione, the bushy haired one who seemed alone. Plus her presence also unnerves Daniel Potter as she has threatened him excessively and may have given him and his mother slight brain damage the other day" Harry explained seeing Daniel looking at his sister obviously worried. After the sorting Dumbledore stood up

"Welcome, Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, now I know you all want to tuck in but I have some announcements to make, firstly we are joined this year by Professor Quirrel who will be assisting James Potter with Defence Against the Dark Arts as he has a lot or practical experience in the area. Now I would also like to remind you the forbidden forest is out of bounds to all students; new or old" he paused casting a glance at Fred and George Weasley "And also the third floor corridor will be out of bounds for this year for all those who do not wish to die a slow and painful death". A few people laughed thinking it was a joke but Harry could tell that it certainly was no and on that cheerful note it seemed to be the end of the announcements and suddenly food appeared on the tables.

"Harry Professor Snape's staring at you" Astoria told him suddenly, Harry looked and this time saw that the black haired professor was staring at him once again but this time with interest and curiosity

"Seems he is" Harry agreed turning back to the feast putting his thoughts on Snape out of his mind.

The fast seemed to go by very quickly and Harry soon found it was over, Dumbledore stood up once more to bid the students good night and McGonagall walked over to collect him.  
"Goodnight" he directed at Goyle, Astoria, Daphne and some others he had been talking to as he and his sister were taken a different route from the main hall.

"You planned that all out didn't you?" Harry stated as she led them away, his godmother chuckled

"Let's just say I could not stand Lily Potter bragging about her son being the centre of attention" she replied

"How was Hermione?" Harry asked Mellissa after a while

"She was fine, very intelligent though. She even gave Fred and George Weasley a few tips on how to improve their spells" she replied,

"Oh God the only thing stopping the twins from destroying this school was the whole lack of intellect thing, oh this is not going to end well" McGonagall exclaimed as they approached a portrait. It was of a slim woman who looked around thirty; she had curly blond hair and a soft kind face, she was obviously surprised to see the students until she looked at their faces

"Harry? Mellissa?" she asked

"You know us?" Harry wondered slightly confused

"Yes, Of course. I remember your mother bringing your portraits to Hogwarts to show their friends and us portraits, you two are the splitting image of them" the woman whispered. McGonagall who knew the true circumstances of Harry and Mellissa parentage looked around nervously

"Can you let them in?" she asked, the woman lost in mid thought suddenly shook her head

"Of course so Sorry" she apologised swinging herself open "I'm Helga by the way". Harry and Mellissa realised who she was and turned back to talk but McGonagall ushered them in

"YOU LOT IT'S HARRY AND MELLISSA" Helga' voice sounded as they entered a room. It was huge and heavily furnished with all the founders colours appearing on the various items of furniture, the floor was solid marble and four fireplaces occupied the room's corners. The walls were bookshelves with hundreds neatly packed in, a huge glass window was situated in the middle of the far wall with a door built into the glass leading to a balcony which overlooked the forbidden forest. Two staircases led up to the rooms and both Harry and Mellissa were stunned.

"How many children were they expecting to have?" Mellissa asked aloud, a few portraits came alive as they entered and a few were looking at them with interest.

"I will leave you to it, have a goodnight" McGonagall grinned exciting the room

"So these are the children of Merlin and Morgana?" a voice boomed from a portrait of a tall, slender bald man wearing shining green robes. His dark green eyes bored into theirs and they could see he had a small white wispy beard

"Obviously Salazar" A woman commented, she was shorter than the man and the curves of her body were more obvious than Helga. She had long black hair which was fell behind her shoulders and gleaming sapphire eyes, she was wearing a bright blue robe with silver lightning strips

"Rowena" she greeted her eyes filled with wonder "we were expecting you a few hundred years ago though".

"Leave the kids alone you two" a man laughed, he was tall, muscular and wore shining red armour with a sword strapped to his belt. He had short red hair and a beard that looped around his mouth, his eyes were a warm hazel and he had an arm around Helga.

"The founders are here" Harry stated surprised

"Oh yes, it was your parents gift to us, we can live in the world of the dead and living at the same time, a complex bit of magic no doubt but we can choose between paradise and here at will" Godric Gryffindor explained in a deep reassuring voice

"But there is time for explanations later" Helga ordered sternly "these two need to get to bed, boys to the left, girls to the right" . Harry and Mellissa grumbled slightly but she was insistent

"Ok" he agreed deciding to see what the rooms were like

"Again how many children were our parents going to have?" Mellissa wondered aloud

"Too many" Rowena Ravenclaw chuckled fondly. The rooms as it turned out were just as impressive, spacious and furnished with an armchair and table. The king sized bed was coated in Acromantula silk and the moment Harry got inside he immediately fell into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Son Of Merlin: Chapter Eight

Henry Bassafrey sat alone in his study, it was a grand room with books he had collected over the past thousand years, a single Egyptian made desk and chair rested in one corner while a fireplace and leather furniture occupied the opposite. He sat in a reclining armchair made of leather, he wore a flowing red nightgown and was sipping a glass of crimson blood, in his hand was a book dating back to Roman times which he was engrossed in. He was waiting for someone, occasionally he would glance up at a golden framed portrait that was facing him, the background was of a beautiful meadow and a small farmhouse with moving smoke gently creeping out the chimney.  
"Henry" the voice was calm and yet full of emotion, Henry looked up

"Rowena" he whispered with a smile as the raven haired witch came into view , she was wearing her usual gleaming blue dress with jagged silver lightning bolts, Henry looked at her fleetingly before stroking a large diamond ring that dominated his ring finger, very few people knew it but he was married and the woman he loved was standing not a few steps away.

"How are you?" he asked gently, she smiled brightly

"I'm fine Henry, I miss you" she murmured

"And I you" was his compassionate response as he rose from his chair, he placed his hand on the portrait and she placed it in the same spot, only canvas separated the two and yet with all his power Henry would never run his fingers through her hair, kiss her without feeling paper and it tore him to pieces

"How are they?" he asked with a sigh refusing to take his eyes off his wife, she smiled slightly  
"Fine, asleep. Worn out from the day's events as expected and surprised their parents built all this for them, if only Merlin and Morgana fulfilled their wish, they always wanted a large family" Rowena replied, Henry chuckled slightly

"Morgana didn't feel that way during pregnancy" he remarked causing Rowena to giggle. She had died before them but Henry and her always remained in close contact. Their visits were short and to the point knowing the other could not stand their entrapment.

"I suppose not" Rowena smiled "Neither did I". Henry's eyes darkened

"I know what you're going to say Rowena but she refuses to listen, Helena hates me and in some ways she is justified, I sent the baron after her and had no idea of what he would do... I thought he could talk her round but I was wrong... instead he killed her" he sighed deeply

"Grudges die over the years and it has been almost fifty since you last spoke to her, it might just be the thing to reunite us" Rowena begged. Henry sighed

"We will see" he conceded. And on that note the meeting was over and once more the couple were separated knowing their circumstances could not be tolerated for long. Henry sighed and with watery eyes he watched his wife leave her frame, he missed her so much and yet every time he saw her he felt even more empty inside. Reluctantly he picked up his book and buried his despair in writings first formed over a thousand years ago

The next morning 

"Wakey wakey" a high pitched and motherly voice snaked into his ear, Harry groaned as he was pulled from sleep by the insistent voice of Helga Hufflepuff

"Morning sleepyhead" she greeted brightly from her portrait, her face morphed into a smile and Harry took a moment before responding

"Morning". He took a breath and his hands fumbled for his glasses, finding them he hooked them around his ears and began to slowly get dressed. Helga left the room politely and once he was dressed Harry stretched before walking into the main living area.

"Morning" his sister yawned also emerging "Helga wake you up to?" . Harry nodded

"Looks like even here we can't get a lay in" she groaned disappointed. Harry resisted the urge to laugh knowing his sister's deep distaste for getting up any earlier than eleven

"It's a school I doubt there going to like your usual schedule" he commented

"Harry... shut up" she announced brightly reciting what could have been her catchphrase after the many times she said it over the years. Harry tutted loudly and slowly the twins walked side by side to the great hall for breakfast, it was mostly empty but a few people sat at the tables, Harry saw Cho wave brightly and he walked over to join her, his sister followed and sat down beside him.

"Morning Cho" Harry greeted warmly helping himself to toast,

"Morning you two" Cho smiled "How was your own personal dorm?". Harry smiled as Mellissa answered

"A bit big for two, there's about a thousand books and enough bedrooms to accommodate about fifty others, our ancestors seemed to have big plans for their families".

"How many books?" Cho questioned her inner Ravenclaw emerging

"About a thousand, could be more" Mellissa taunted slightly,  
"That's a lot!" Cho exclaimed astonished before changing the subject "So descendants of Merlin? how's that feel?" . Harry laughed slightly

"Demanding, I think a lot of people will be expecting big things from us" he answered

"You'll be fine, you managed to outwit a professor with that old magic you two do" she soothed realising that the name Merlin would be associated with a certain level of ability and intellect.

"Easy for you to say, that old magic requires us breaking down spells into Latin and then rewording them, if our guardian didn't hate wands I'd buy one" Mellissa confessed. Harry looked at her

"If he heard you say that then he'd probably kill you" he remarked

"Harry guess what I'm going to say... shut up!" she retorted smiling. The hall was getting busier now and he could see once again the Gryffindor students were casting him looks of suspicion and worry.

"Wow I have never seen such a pointless exercise, staring at two first years to see if maybe were going to use dark magic to kill them , do they have brains?" Mellissa wondered a bit too loud as James Potter began scowling at them for criticizing his old house. Cho decided to start giggling a bit too loudly at the girl's outburst and she too began receiving glares, Fred and George Weasley were laughing as well seeing the reaction from the students

"Do you mind not causing offence to other houses when you don't belong in any" Lilly Potter's voice sounded from behind. Before Harry could stop her a smiling Mellissa turned round

"Do you mind shutting up before you walk into another force field? I'm sure if you try really hard you might be able to damage your poor brain even more" she hissed. Lily was outraged

"How dare you... fifty points from... do you have points?" Lily wondered getting of topic  
"No!" Mellissa answered dismissively turning back to her food, the hall was struck with silence and the teachers at the staff table were looking a mixture of amused and horrified at Mellissa's outburst, Lily obviously wanted to retort but found herself in the wrong as all the teachers knew she had started it with jibes about not the twins not belonging in any house. With no way of looking good in this scenario she stormed away in a strop while Harry turned to his sister

"Don't antagonize her!" he begged "she is one of those people who will out of her way to cause trouble for us, try not to insult her, or at least try to remain civil in her presence"

"One step at a time Harry" Mellissa joked showing nothing but contempt for the woman who had once abused her brother.

Potions

"Potions? who need this dumb subject and according to my dad the professor's a right greasy git" Daniel was joking to his fellow Gryffindors; Ron, Seamus and Dean. Harry and Mellissa had been given timetables which meant the two went to different classes with different houses, they subjects were slightly different so Potions was the only one they had together apart from flying. Harry wanted to whack his brother who had been poking fun at teachers all day and got away with it as his mother would often blackmail or intimidate other teachers, she taught charms to third years and up but it seemed not every teacher responded to her threats. Flitwick was one of them and as a former duelling champion it seemed his mother could not exert any control over him, when Daniel made a rather loud offensive comment he was given several detentions and fifty points from Gryffindor were taken. Harry had no idea what was wrong with the Potters; They had the strange idea they could do whatever they want and get away with it; he could still remember when he was forced to endure verbal abuse, being locked up and worse before Henry arrived. Though apparently after a few comments the vampire made Harry asked what happened to them, Henry had smiled and said they got their comeuppance, however it seemed Professor Snape did not hear or ignored the comments.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few who possess, the predisposition... I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death" he began his speech dryly and as Harry expected his Alchemy loving sister was looking interested. Potions and Alchemy were not the same thing but similar enough to be exciting to her, though she had been studying both topics for practically all her life. Harry had never been able to get into it as much as she had but he had some knowledge on the subject and knew it was one of the few subjects that required magic channelling and not casting, Snape's eyes flicker onto Daniel Potter

"Ahh Mr Potter our new celebrity" his voice was dry and full of contempt as he addressed the arrogant child. Daniel looked up thinking he was going to receive praise from the teacher and evidently not getting any suggestion of the man's feeling from the obvious dislike and sarcasm that filled the teacher's voice.

"Yeah?" Daniel began eagerly, Snape shot daggers at him

"Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" was the first question, Daniel shrugged

"I dunno? do I need to?" He asked dumbly "I killed You-Know-Who so I don't really need to know that". Mellissa knowing the answer looked up, a brief look of fury passed over Snape's face  
"Let's try again Mr Potter tell me what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" the question was basic and Daneil was obviously clueless

"Professor if you're trying to look stupid you are talking to a brick wall, no a brick wall would have more chance of understanding" Mellissa interjected suddenly causing every Slytherin in the room to start chortling and every Gryffindor to look outraged

"Well then Miss Le Fay I suppose you know the answer" Snape inquired agreeing with what she said but disliking being interrupted.

"Well I adding powdered root of asphodel into an infusion of wormwood created draught of the living dead which can be countered with an infusion of Doxy Venom and Asphodel while both Wolfsbane and monkshood come from the same plant which is also known as Aconite which in turn can be used in many potions including polyjuice potion" Mellissa announced simply unknowingly explaining an owl level antidote and potion. The whole room was silent and even Snape looked impressed

"Well Done Miss Le Faye" he applauded after a while "as you explained the potion in so much detail I will excuse your outburst while in the future I expect you to raise your hand".

"Really? you couldn't resist?" Harry scolded, Mellissa smiled innocently

"What did I do wrong?" she wondered knowingly.

Transfiguration

Harry seemed to be the only one reading in the class while the others were busy turning matches into needles, he was reading a very old book which had various notes scribbled on the side. Harry enjoyed transfiguration as it added an element of puzzle, the idea was to find the target name and what you wanted it to turn into but at the same time Latin was an old and mixed up language with almost a hundred different words. His sister was terrible at this subject and was told during her lesson earlier in the day she had mispronounced the target and ended up creating a needle sized wedding dress which came from _exaequet acus_.

"Mr Le Fay what are doing? where is your wand?" his Godmother Professor McGonagall eventually dared to ask,

"I don't have one" Harry replied simply wondering why Henry did not explain that to her

"I see, so how did you use the freezing charm this morning?" she asked confused

"I used the old version... oh here it is!" Harry exclaimed finding the word... before his Godmother who had as far as he knew never seen Old Magic used he extended his hand and ordered

" _scipio acus". _The spell took effect immediate and Harry presented his needle to McGonagall

"How's that?" he asked politely. Stunned McGonagall took the needle and examined it, the students were watching him with fascination and wondering how he preformed the spell wandlessly

"Well done Mr Le Fay" she complimented after examining it thoroughly. She cast an angry glare to those who stopped working and slowly went back to inspecting the class, Harry was amused that old magic was so astounding to others and how it scared and worried them so much, he began to understand why Henry hated the wands so much; it was less powerful and less pure than old magic which seemed to be harder and yet disregarded by modern wizards.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry Son Of Merlin: Chapter Nine

**Now for this chapter I have switched the idiot teacher to James and the good one to Quirrel also I can tell you that Quirrel will not be the Bad guy in this fic but someone else. Also I am beginning to consider parings for the future and would like to know your thoughts. I would like one for Mellissa and Harry thank you.**

Harry was bored, he was sat with his elbows propping up his head as James Potter spoke at the front, the lesson had begun with Professor Quirrel lecturing the class, the man had lived almost a thousand lives it seemed and every one of his stories were alive with detail and emotion. He had fought Vampires in Paris, battled a troll in Albania, and duelled a pack of werewolves in Russia, the stories were amazing and the man had scars and pictures to prove it. Harry should have realised this would annoy James Potter, firstly the idea of a man who the students looked up to more than him annoyed him, secondly he hated to seem weak or less adventurous than someone else. So the man had quickly begun telling some of his own stories which were obviously made up, in the beginning he was fighting of a hundred death eaters and in the end he had destroyed a thousand of them single handed. Obviously very few people believed him but Harry was on guard, the man obviously wanted some kind of revenge for taking the focus away from his son and he knew it would be petty and ill thought out. However it seemed he did not have to wait long

"Now Duelling has been mentioned a lot today, and I think it's only fair that we allow you lot to see a real duel" James grinned is eyes flashing with anger. Harry recoiled slightly, it was the same look he had seen time and time again when the man would hit or hurt him in some way. Taking a breath he steadied himself for what was to come

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Quirrel began slightly confused "I mean they are only first years…". James gave a hearty laugh

"Nonsense, the sooner they learn the better now I'll need two volunteers… Mr Le Fay how about you?" James requested with a gleam, knowing it would be cowardly to refuse Harry stood up. Henry had always told him to stand your ground as whether you win or lose you will gain the respect of your adversary, though this would defiantly not apply to James Potter who if he was not careful would get a visit from a very angry vampire in the near future.

"Ok" Harry agreed showing no fear as he walked to the front of the classroom.

"And Daniel how about you?". Harry felt the sudden urge to burst into laughter, he thought James would try to show him up in a much different way but this was ridiculous; he must be under the impression that Harry was weak or at the very least didn't know anything about magic. This was going to be more fun than he thought

"Yes!" Daniel grinned doing his best to look threatening. It didn't work

"Now you two may cast the most powerful spells you know at each other" James began eagerly

"But no dark magic or any spell that could endanger your opponent" Quirrel interrupted looking slightly worried. James scowled at him and the turbaned man returned a disapproving glare

"Fine" James conceded Harry was ready; Old Magic spells were most powerful when they were simple and Harry knew the words _push, pull, shield, stun _would be most effective in this duel. Though undoubtedly James would have taught Daniel some spells,

"Begin" James bellowed with a smile. Daniel suddenly pulled his wand back and hissed

"_Stup…"._ Before he could finish the spell Harry had already acted

"_Trusa" _, this was the word push and an unseen force suddenly threw his former step brother into the air and he hit the wall with an audible _thunk_. The classroom looked awed for a moment as Daniel got back on his feet

"_Stup" _he began again but Harry used the same spell. Daniel was on the floor before he even knew it but he still persisted

"_Stupe…" _he roared angry that he was being outmatched

"_Trusa"_ Harry sighed bored allowing the boy to hit the wall again.

"Are you going to do this all day?" Harry asked as Daniel got to his feet once more, the boy's wand was still aiming towards Harry but it shook slightly.

"Is that a yes or no, like my sister said solid objects can cause brain damage and hitting them three or more times could be damaging to your health". Evidently his words had little effect as Daniel began again

"_Stupe". _Harry decided to change tact now and instead responded with

"_detrahere arma" _this was the spell for disarm and with a blue flash Daniel's wand was torn from his hand.

"No fair, I killed You-Know-Who and I can defeat you" Daniel sulked with a scowl looking to his father for support. James was looking open mouthed at Harry who had managed to overpower Daniel with the same type of magic he had seen Henry do. Quirrel was looking interested and amazed at this display of power while the class were looking at Harry with awe. Ron Weasley was furious and stood to his feet

"That was dark magic" he accused suddenly trying to get the class back on Daniel's side.

"I highly doubt that Mr Weasley" Quirrel scolded "If my Latin is still up to scratch then I believe those words were… push and disarm?". Harry nodded. Quirrel brightened up slightly

"Good I thought so… very impressive I must say Mr Le Fay" the man complimented with a smile. Daniel Potter was still sulking and Harry turned his back on the boy as he took his seat

"Wow" Hermione said "That was very impressive… can you learn that?".

"Depends on the power level… some wizards can but not much, Like Dumbledore knows a few spells but using too much can burn a magical core out so it is very hard" Harry explained.

"Oh" a disappointed Hermione sighed

"Hey I didn't say no!" Harry pointed out "In a few years when your magical core is developed then we will find out if you are up to the challenge".

Later

"He did what?" Mellissa demanded protectively as she and Harry walked to the great hall for lunch

"Tried to show me up in a duel with his son, it didn't work" Harry answered knowing his sister would not take this news well

"He taught his son a fourth year spell to use against you… this is an insult to you and me being me will be doing something about it" Mellissa proclaimed.

"No" Harry protested but she cut him off. She was obviously using as an excuse to do something adventurous and Harry knew from experience this was never a good idea

"Don't ruin the fun so Harry… shut up" Mellissa demanded already formulating a plan

"Fine but don't do anything dangerous" Harry instructed sternly as he waked towards the Ravenclaw table, Mellissa's eyes sought out the Weasley twins and she quickly approached.

"Hey" she smiled.  
"Well Well if it isn't"

"The legendary heiress"

"Of Merlin, oh what"

"Do we owe this great"

"Privilege" the two joked using their twin speak.

"I need a hand with something and I know you two are experts in the field of… pranking" Mellissa teased as she piled her plate with food. Her words obviously appealed to the twins who looked at her eagerly

"And who is the target of this prank" Fred asked interested. Mellissa smiled

"It's against James Potter" she baited. The twins like most of the Weasley's held James Potter in poor taste and it was a chance to prank  
"I'm planning…."Mellissa began leaning in.

From across the hall Harry watched his sister with a sigh, he had a dark feeling she was planning something very elaborate which could only end badly. However he did not have much time to dwell on this as a lot of people seemed to be staring at him

"It's like a circus" Cho announced loudly shaking her head at the students.

"I suppose I should have thought of that before I threw the boy who lived across a room… three times and disarmed him" Harry commented. As always a few of the Gryffindor's were scowling at him while the Slytherins were looking at him with reverence and the Hufflepuff's remained indifferent.

"You certainly made an impression" Cho remarked looking at the students

"So the Legendary heir of Merlin and Morgana manages to wipe the floor with the boy who lived" came a cynical and sardonic voice from behind. Harry turned slightly to see the pale face of Draco Malfoy who was surrounded by his two henchmen

"It wasn't hard" Harry replied. Draco smiled slightly

"So why is a supposed Dark wizard sitting with the Ravenclaws?" Draco asked casually

"I've got friends here, and I have some if Slytherin, Gryffindor and I'm sure I'll have a few in Hufflepuff before long" Harry answered gesturing to Cho who beamed at him.

"I suppose being the heir of Merlin and Morgana has its… benefits then and I am sure she offers so many of them" Draco replied dryly casting a dirty look down at Cho.

"I hope very much you did not just make any kind of degrading remark about my friend here, and I would suggest you apologise for implying she is some kind of slut" Harry growled suddenly. Draco took a step back and looked ready to retort

"No!" Harry interrupted "If you want to offer the hand of friendship then you earn it, after calling Cho a slut and suggesting she is giving anyone sexual favours due to their family name it seems unlikely and until you can accept that I am friends with people of all different status then leave". His words were meant to threaten and they did, almost immediately the boy scampered away.

"Harry" Cho began both pleased and surprised Harry had defended her, a few Ravenclaws looked congratulatory that he had defended someone from their house.

"Don't worry Cho, I have a feeling Draco Malfoy might think very carefully before making any kind of foul remark again" Harry hissed more to himself then her, though he caught the thankful gazes of Daphne, Astoria and even Pansy Parkinson who approved of his words and seemed to hold Draco Malfoy with the same regard.

Staff Room

"So how did they do in your class?" Snape was addressing the collection of staff who had gathered for a quick coffee before dinner.

"Well Harry managed to throw Daniel Potter across a room with that wandless magic" Quirrel pointed out with a smile. Snape chuckled at this while the others sighed

"Daniel Potter is the most arrogant little… thing I've ever met!" Flitwick exclaimed "I gave him three detentions after he told me that he didn't need to learn because he beat You-Know-Who and then Lily marched down to my office and told me to let the boy off… I told her that I would do no such thing and reminded her I was a master duellist once". He shook his head and growled slightly

"Tell me about it though Harry is the complete opposite" McGonagall interjected "When did the spell and wandlessly he acted like it was nothing! They do some very amazing magic".

"And the girl knows her stuff; she gave me accurate descriptions on NEWT level potions and looked ready to continue" Snape pointed out.

"Is that a note of praise I hear in your voice Severus" McGonagall teased knowing Snape had never shown any positive emotion towards a student before.

"Though it seems his skills don't end with magic, did you see him and Daphne Greengrass yesterday, he charmed his way right through her" Dumbledore chuckled, McGongall shuddered.

"He's my Godson Albus please never say those words again" she pleaded.

"Or with her sister?" Snape announced trying to aggravate McGonagall who shuddered again.

"And Katie Bell, and Cho Chang" Dumbledore also agreed, his eyes twinkling as McGonagall shuddered.

"If this is payback for the party Albus…" she began in a scolding tone before trailing off as she realised where she was.

"Party?" Snape interrogated with a smile "Now what on earth could have happened between you two at a party". Much to his surprise Dumbledore and McGonagall blushed deeply.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry Son Of Merlin

**Sorry for not updating in so long**

**Apple**

The great hall was bustling with activity; it was a few weeks into term and since their duel in Defence Against the dark arts an unofficial truce had been declared between Harry and Daniel. Well he called it a truce but to Harry it was more like the weaker party legging it before they could lose, to be honest that was what it was but if it got the Potter's off his back then he was happy. Already he had made friends in all the houses and while the Gryfindors remained hostile none had actually caused him any problem, Mellissa however was less happy with the way things turned out and Harry knew for a fact she was planning something big. Very big,

"Good morning Mr Le Fay," a squeaky voice surprised he was on the Slytherin Table talking to Astoria Greengrass when Flitwick of all people approached.

"Good Morning Professor," Harry responded politely, his sister was on the Gryfindor table again (still getting dirty looks) and Snape was talking to her. Daniel was looking at the greasy haired man with contempt and Mellissa but for some reason she was ignoring him.

"Anyway My Le Fay I was wondering if you would be interested in some extra training?" Flitwick pulled him out of his thoughts, Mellissa was too calm; she hadn't made any comment to Daniel yet and for her that was unusual. She was planning something

"What kind of extra training?" Harry wondered; he was ahead in all of his classes and didn't need any extra help if that was what he was talking about.

"Duelling, in my day I was a champion and I thought someone like you could benefit from an old dueller's advice... though if you would accept then perhaps," he explained but trailed off somewhat awkwardly, Harry smiled.

"I would teach you some old magic?" he finished for him, Flitwick nodded

"I am very interested in magic and charms so the older forms should be something of interest to me," he confessed; Harry thought for a moment. Henry had taught him some duelling but Flitwick had been a champion, he didn't see the harm in exchanging knowledge and he had a feeling Flitwick's magical core could handle something like old magic.

"Sounds good," Harry decided after a few moments and had a feeling his sister was saying the same; she would not pass up the opportunity to work with a potions teacher with her interest in alchemy.

"Goodie, then I hope to see you tonight perhaps? Just come along to my office," the short man beamed before turning to leave, Harry saw his sister's eyes flicker.

"Actually Professor you might want to stay there for a moment," Harry suggested suddenly. Flitwick looked confused but Harry's concern was justified. For in that moment whatever his sister had been planning with the Weasley twins for the last week had come to fruition, a single bubble had descended from the ceiling. It was obviously see through but it was the size of a phone box and judging from its shimmer it was reinforced with old and new magic. People were looking at it confused and for a moment the attention of the entire school was turned one way

"How strange," Flitwick mumbled, then with the speed of a hyena the bubble lunged towards the staff table; picked up James Potter and flew back into the air.

"Hey!" he cried as he was imprisoned within what he found to be a clear prison, the bubble did not pop when he hit it, nor did it pop when he cursed it. The curse did however reflect back and hit him in the face. Then the bubble started dancing, up and down, round and round and James Potter was thrown with it,

"Help!" he cried as he bounced back off the bubble's walls time and time again.  
"_Finite!" _Lily acted first but the spell was reflected by the old magic covering and Harry looked at his sister who was in fits of giggles while high fiving Fred and George.

"_Finite!" _Lily tried again but the spell was reflected again, Harry smiled; his sister had done her homework and had created a very good container. Dumbledore was smiling, McGonagall looked ready to burst and Snape smirked as his childhood bully was given a taste of his own medicine

"A little help here!" James requested again, Mellissa looked at Harry, Harry looked at her and both shook their heads at the same time, they were not going to help him.

"_Finite," _Daniel tried but the spell didn't even leave his wand, in face the tip of his wand shone for a moment before shrivelling away. James was now being bounced like a ball, up and down, up and down

"How were we getting him down again?"George asked Fred,

"No idea... Mellissa?" Fred wondered feigning ignorance

"We were getting him out!" she questioned with a smirk. All three of them laughed and James Potter just bounced helplessly above. She turned to see Dumbledore looking at her, she looked into his piercing blue eyes and he winked. It seemed there were three people who weren't going to help James Potter.

Later

They got him out in the end, well the magic around the bubble wore off and James Potter fell out, he had been in there for around four hours and Quirrel had taken over the class.  
"I'll kill them!" James vowed, he had a suspicion as to who was behind this. Lily glared at her husband, the teachers were around the hall and had been trying to get James down (not very hard) for an hour or so now. The bubble had proved unbreakable but the charm was designed to wear off after a certain amount of time.

"You will do no such thing," McGonagall warned icily,

"You're not going to punish them!" Lily was indignant. McGonagall smirked

"Well it's like you told me that Daniel didn't need to be punished for giving that girl an exploding sweet, it's just a bit of fun so don't over react," she commented with a dark smile.

"Or when you told me that Daniel was just _joking _when he called me a horrible midget teacher," Flitwick pointed out

"Or when you told me that Daniel was only _playing around _when he called me greasy," Snape interjected smugly. Lily opened her mouth and closed it again; she was not going to win this fight, not at all. Without her dignity or respect she marched out of the room with a fuming husband,

"Well that was fun," McGonagall smiled.

Gryfindor common room 

Daniel was annoyed, his dad had been humiliated in front of the entire school today and he had been made to look weak by the Le Fay two. He always knew Harry was dark and that was why he treated him so badly back then, maybe he could have convinced Harry that the dark was evil and led to pain but that vampire had to mess things up. Then thanks to the same vampire they had been kicked out there manor and made out to be evil by the papers, luckily he was the boy who lived and everyone loved him so they knew Harry was lying.

"That wasn't funny," he spat to Fred and George who were laughing in the corner with their friends.

"Yes it was!" Fred retorted with a nod, it had taken a lot of work but they had finally pulled of the prank today; they needed to work with Mellissa more often. The three of them could make an unstoppable pranking trio

"Don't talk to him like he's a normal person," Ron roared, Daniel smiled. At least his best friends knew that he was better than everyone else

"We know he's not normal, I suppose brain damage does have that effect," Katie remarked raising a slight laugh, Daniel scowled at her.

"Shut up!" he threatened, Katie glared at him. People weren't afraid to speak badly to him now Lily Potter's threats had been counterattacked by the Le Fay's, mainly because if she bullied anyone then rumour had it that a bloodthirsty vampire would kill her. To Daniel it was proof that the Le Fay's were dark

"No," Katie responded talking to him as a first year and not a celebrity. Knowing he could not pick on her he saw a girl with a book laughing in one of the chairs

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!" He roared at her, she looked taken aback and slightly worried, Daniel was fuming and needed to take his anger out on someone.

"Leave her alone!" Fred warned suddenly, he liked Hermione and if Daniel thought he could pick on her then he was mistaken

"No let him! Let's see how far he gets," Another voice made him turn, Harry was standing in the entrance looking at Daniel with pure contempt.

"How did you get in!" he demanded. This common room was for Gryfindors only and dark wizards were not allowed in here.

"What part of house of Merlin did you not get? I can go pretty much anywhere," Harry responded looking at his former sibling with revulsion. His hand was outstretched and was ready to fight, he was here to return Hermione's _Hogwarts a history _as his sister had "borrowed" his but to find this... well he was not pleased. Daniel looked conflicted, his arrogance was telling him to fight and win against Harry but his brain was telling him not to be stupid enough to get into a fight. Luckily for the first time in his life his brain actually one and he backed off

"Fine but you're not going to watch her all the time," he spat nastily, Harry looked at him.

"Maybe not, but unless you want me to throw you out the window then you will not trouble her at all," he threatened. Daniel looked at Harry with hateful eyes, then he sat down and said no more and for the first time Daniel Potter had been taught his place; and he didn't like it one bit. He needed some way to vent and he needed someone to target, but now it seemed his usual targets were off limits and if he tried to bully anyone self then he guessed that those evil twins would stop him. He needed to find some way of defending against their dark magic; he could take on anything couldn't he, he was the boy who lived so they could not be more powerful than him; it was impossible right.


End file.
